The Other Side: The doorway
by Phoenixhime93
Summary: Amu is now the younger sibling and Ami the eldest. Ikuto and tadase are people from the other realm that Amu accidentally stubble on and can't get back. The pretty much fearful of everything Amu, must face her fears to find her way back and an engagement
1. Chapter 1: Thus my begins

**I am re-uploading chapters one-six. because i forgot to correct them as i did with my current chapters. Srry. i forgot to do it.**

**The other side: The Doorway.**

"I'm not scared…..I'm not scared….." I say, controlling my breathing. The only light in the area came from my older sister's Ami's candle, but not enough for me to see crap. Ami hit my back and said. "Ah, come on, Sis!~" I yelped, trying to rub my back. I stepped on something and yelped again. "What the hell was that?" I bumped into Ami and she pushed me away. "Stop being such a big baby!" I pouted in the dark and clung to Ami as we walked deeper inside the cemetery. I can't believe that I agreed to this. What the hell caused me to come here, at night, with a damned Ouija board?

Earlier today: After school.

I was staring out my therapists' window as he wrote in his notebook. I still don't understand how my former elementary principal is now my shrink. Out the window, cars rushed by and kids walked along the sidewalk without a care in the world.

If they knew what I know about this world they'd be scared as hell, and would want to scrub there body 5 times a day. The vermin, the germs, the diseases that seep up from the earth, its scares me just thinking about it. I began to hyperventilate and Mr. Seo sighed and grabbed a paper bag, handing it to me.

I took it and inhaled deeply. "Are you taking your meds?" I exhaled, and nodded. Mr. Seo asked, with this dry expression on his face. "You calm now." I pulled the bag away from my face, breathing normally again. "Yes. I think I'm ok for the moment." I laid the bag on my lap and Mr. Seo asked. "How have you been since our last session last week?"

I was now looking at my pants, noticing a weird mark on the end of them. Mr. Seo's words were fading away from me as I kept thinking what that mark was. Mr. Seo repeated himself and I replied. "Yeah, huh, you're so right…..I should reflect on that—." Mr. Seo was losing his little patience he had left with me.

He let out a anger filled sigh and said, noticing me staring at the mark on my pants. "What are you staring at, Amu?" By the tone of his voice, I could tell that he was on verge of getting pissed off.

I looked up at him and said. "There something on my jeans….I don't know what it is." I knew that my face must of looked pitiful because he looked at me like I was dumb and over exaggerating that mark but I'm not.

The mark may not be a mark, it could as well be a type of fungus or germ that could potentially wind up traveling through my nervous system and eventually spread to my brain, creating a type of new virus and I'd be the "Zero" patient that caused the end of the world, just because I accidently got marked with the fatal germ on my pants.

Mr. Seo said. "Get that idea out of your head now!" I looked up trying to look all innocent, when in reality; I'm making myself seem as if I am the guiltiest person in this room.

"What are you talking about?" My voice trembled, afraid he would put me on another medication that would "help" me but instead make me more and more irrational than I am now. I know how I sound but truly, I can't help it.

Mr. Seo said. "I think I'm going to have you stop taking your medications for the time being." He began to scribble away and continued. "I fear the amount of your medication might be causing you to feel even more agitated then when you first came here. This is not the best idea but ever since you started the medications your panic attacks have been getting worse and perhaps, your paranoia. Well, now since we have that out of the way, let's talk."

He stopped scribbling on his pad, looked up and saw me, still staring at the mark on my jeans. I began to reach for it and Mr. Seo snapped. "Stop it! Stop staring at your DAMMED mark on your jeans! It's just a speck of dirt! Get over it! Here!"

He got up, grabbing a tissue from the table, dabbing the tip of it on his tongue and wiping the dirt mark of my jeans. My heart felt as if it stopped and sped up a hundred times and repeated that process as I just stared at him rubbing his germ filled spit on my jeans, on "My Jeans!"

I felt my mouth open but no words come out. Mr. Seo threw the tissue in the little brown bin besides his chair and sat back down. He breathed and said. "Sorry…."

I felt paralyzed sitting on the couch, with spit on my jeans, with spit this close to me. I got up and began to walk out when Mr. Seo asked. "Amu? Where are you going? Our sessions isn't up yet." I looked up at him with this hollowed expression and said. "I-I-I must g-go and clean myself." I used my T-shirt to twist open the door knob and then I walked out, just thinking about all of the germs that have spread on me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: 1. Disinfect 2. Re-apply the disinfectant 3. Re-re-apply the disinfectant and 4. Go with Ami to the Graveyard.**

After hours and hours of scrubbing my legs with the pants still on, I plopped on my plastic wrapped bed. As I moved toward my plastic wrapped pillow, the crinkly sounds flooded through my ears. My legs felt so irritated that I didn't feel like moving them any longer. I opened my eyes and stared plastic at my plastic wrapped, blue slippers.

My door swung open and my older sister Ami came rushing in, pissed off. She slammed the door, yelling nonsense on top of nonsense. "What the hell? I can't? I can't? I can't? I am an adult. I am a 21 years old!"

She began to shake her pink shoulder lengthened hair with her hands. I sprung up and said. "Ami. You don't have the anti-bacteria slippers on. It a rule in my room!"

Ami stopped and frowned as she looked at me. "You still afraid of germs?"

I nodded as I slipped into my blue anti-bacteria slippers and reached into my white basket, next to my steel desk covered in plastic wrap. I pulled out a pair of white slippers and placed them besides Ami's bare feet. She sighed and put them on without a complaint.

I pouted and said. "Sorry…I just need you too." Ami stared at me and said. "I understand. It's your thing. Everyone has their things but it has gotten worst."

Ami placed her hands on my shoulders and said. "Why has it gotten worst? The medication? Or is it because it's...today is your—." I pulled away from Ami and said. "My birthday…..today's a happy day." Ami walked over to me and said. "It wasn't your fault that our brother didn't make it. The doctor's said when mom when into premature labor, our brother's organs weren't developed enough and there was nothing that could be done."

My fake smile faded and my thoughts seemed to engulf me. "Why would I feel guilty? I'm alive….he's not." I turned around and said. "See! I'm happy to be alive!"

I had this cheesy smile on my face and Ami just hugged me, knowing how I really feel. We just stayed that way for some time and she said. "I think it's time I help you overcome your fears." She released her hug and said. "Tonight, after we have your birthday dinner with mom and dad….I will take you to the graveyard to visit his grave and to help overcome your fear of the dark and dirt."

My heart sank, thinking about the decaying surrounding of that graveyard. I gave her a sour expression and said. "Dad and Mom won't let you take me to a graveyard….at night." She had this creepy smile on her face and said, in a low voice. "Mom and Dad won't know, will they?" Her hand moved to my shoulder and squeezed just a bit too hard. "We are going to go to after they are asleep. We will leave just a little before midnight, won't we?"

Her creepy smile made me want to disinfect my entire body. All of a sudden her face released and said. "Wait! Weren't you supposed to be at school today?"

I froze, turned my head to my alarm clock, which said it was 11:29 a.m.

I said, recalling my day. "Let's see. I woke up at 6:30, got ready, ate, out the house by 7:00; Dad drove me to the psychologist's office for my appointment at 7:20. Was there for till like 8:50, got a ride from mom back to the house. She gave me a note to give to the attendance lady in the front office, but I didn't go to school then because of this dirt mark on my pants and spent almost 2 and a half hours disinfecting my pants in the shower."

Ami stared blankly at me as she noticed my damp pants and said, tilting her head to the left. "Why didn't you just take the pants off and wash them in bleach or something like that?" I got in my defensive tone and said. "It might have had all sorts of germs that could have ended up killing me and I didn't want to waste the energy and water so I killed two birds with one stone, so of course, I washed with them on."

Ami looked irritated and like she was having one of her stress headaches. "There is no reasoning with you…especially with the fact that you make no sense at all." She began to shake her head again and said. "Change your pants; I'll take you to school." She left the room with a slam.

I looked down at my pants and said. "I forgot I still had them on." I walked over my wooden floor to my dresser. I pulled out the bottom right drawer, shuffling through all these jeans. I changed my mind and closed the jean drawer and pulled out the left drawer besides it and pulled out my black leggings that reached past my ankles.

I unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them off halfway, when Ami yelled. "HURRY UP, RUNT!" I jumped and fell over to the ground. "Ow…ow….huh? What's that?" My eyes were focusing on something that was under my bed. It looked like a locket of some sorts. The locket glimmered with its gold rim around what looked like a white four leafed clover.

I reached under the bed for it but when I made contact with it, the locket began to glow a bright light. I quickly pulled away, just staring at this light for a few seconds. The light began to dim and I reached for it again and its blinding light flashed again.

I got up from under the bed with my jeans around my feet now and said. "I'm hallucinating from withdraw of my medication even though it has only about 3 hours since I last took my meds." I laughed, trying to forget about the incident. I took off the jeans, getting up and replaced them with my black leggings.

I walked to my closet and slid it open, revealing all types of clothes from dresses to skirts and a line of organized shoes arranged by size and color below. I reached for my red and black checkered skirt that would definitely compliment the white short sleeved shirt with a black Korean character that translated into "Peace-Keeper".

I pulled on the skirt over my legs, zipping the side up. I walked up to the tall mirror besides the door making sure I wasn't forgetting anything. "Shirt, bra, panties, jeans, socks, hair is fine down and shoes by the door downstairs." I said, double checking.

I opened the door and yelled. "Hey, Ami! You can start the car I'll be down in a sec!" Ami replied with the front door closing again, rather loudly. I quickly ran to the bed, got on my knees and looked under to see no locket or any lights. The only thing I could see was an empty space. I got up said. "See, nothing there….nothings there….I'm not crazy."

I breathed in relief and ran out the door, down stairs into the living room. As I grabbed my pink and black backpack off of the beige fluffy couch, the car horn was honking obsessively. I looked out the window, Ami was eyeing me and mouthing something, I'm not too sure. I walked over to the door and put my black converse shoes on and left.

**-In the Car with Ami-**

We just sat in the black SUV in front of a red light off as cars passed through the intersection. Ami looked a little irritated again as she mumbled cuss words. Her shirt was her green Tokyo University shirt she got from the tour last year. Her pants were just a pair of grey sweats she wore when she came home from her dorm.

As I looked at her legs, I noticed she had slim, long legs and even in sweats they seemed elegant. Maybe that's why in high school so many guys asked her out and compare her to me. "Ami's taller than Amu." They say. "Ami is more approachable." They said. "Ami is better at sports and isn't a loner."

Ami turned to me and said. "Why are you staring at my legs with that creepy look?" I looked up at her face and said. "I was thinking about how much I hate people at my school-including the teachers." She laughed and stepped on the gas.

I was pressed against the seat as Ami drove through the intersection. Ami said as she concentrated on the road. "Amu. People suck. Well, a lot of them do and so does life. Some days, life will suck even more but there are days that make it worthwhile. Just remember, you'll die one day so don't worry, k?"

My jaw dropped as this depressing pep talk went through my ears and out the other. "Thank you…..I think." I looked out the car door window, seeing my school coming closer in line of sight. "Another day…Today is just another day, full of boredom and well, yeah." Ami pulled over to the sidewalk and let me out.

As I got up, Ami said. "Don't forget to come home as soon as you get out." She said, waging her finger in a teasing manner. "No more cleaning lockers again till 9 O'clock at night, again." I slammed the door, and inspected my clothes for anything on it and began walking in to the schoolyard. I pulled out my mini Anti-Bacteria gel bottle and rubbed some all over my hands. I entered the halls and let the door close on another waste a perfectly, germless day, I could've had in my plastic bubble of a room.


	3. Chapter Three: When things go bad

**(Hey, sorry for the delay. I just got back from indoor and starting to write this chapter now so yeah. Hope you like it and pray it is not confusing. Then, got distracted with homework, hopefully, this will be done by Friday. But in the end, it's Sunday and well…..yeah. And now its Monday…..when will this be done….Now the day is Tuesday…..this is a weird intro…)**

**Chapter Three: When things go bad.**

The halls were filled with yammering teens as I walked to my attendance office alone. My thoughts consisted of staying away from the germs on my fellow classmates, avoiding the slight shoulder pass that can happen when passing others in a crowded hall. I looked down as our schools soccer captain began to walk my way.

I did my best to look for an escape root but there was none. I turned around as he got closer and began to walk faster toward the opposite direction. I could hear my name being called from a semi-close distant. "Amu! Hey! Amu can you hear me?"

I pretended not to hear and kept going. I managed to lose him as I rounded two corners. There were less and less students around and that meant less and less coverage. _"I can't let him see me…he wants an answer but I can't give it to him."_ I thought. I slowly poked my head out, to see no team captain.

I let out a sigh and a voice appeared behind me. "Happy Birthday, Amu~." I fell forward, to see Kukai leaning forward, with a cheesy smile. "Hahaha, I'm a soccer player, you really think you can out run me." I quickly got up from the floor and said. "I have to go to the attendance office now, bye."

I quickly dashed avoiding his grip as he followed. Kukai said. "Amu, jeez. Just walk and talk with me. I promise you I won't ask you on this very special day." I stopped and murmured. "What's so special?" Thinking he didn't hear me, he replied. "Did you know your 17th birthday is much more special than your 16th?" I faced him and asked. "Why?"

He stepped closer to me, leaned barely a few inches from my face and said, staring at me with his eyes, that looked golden but green. "Because you're 16th birthday is in the past and today, you're 17th birthday is in the present." I felt my face getting hotter as I realized how close we were. "Is that supposed to be funny or knowledgeable?"

I say, doing my best not to blush. He pulled away and said. "You know what, I have no idea." He let out a laugh and walked away, saying. "Think about the present and not to the past." I watched him walk away, confused. I shrugged and headed for the office.

I entered the office, to see no one at the desk. I looked around and said. "Hello, is anyone there?" No reply.

My chest began to ache as something took over me. I started to hear some type of noise in my left ear and see something weird in my right eye, while my left faded to black. It sounded like bells at first and then like a swirling or swishing sound. Through my eye, I could see nothing but pitch black at first.

As a few seconds passed, I saw that glowing light again from the necklace I saw under the bed. The light subsided and I saw someone in a hooded red robe pick up the floating necklace and walk forward, to me. My breathing increased, I couldn't see this person or things face. The hooded figure extended its black gloved hand and grabbed mine.

I could feel its hand over mine, took their other hand that held the necklace, placing it in mine. The voice was familiar to me but only from….no…it can't be…..it's not. The hooded figure closed my hand like it was telling me to keep it safe, to protect it. My chest began to stop aching and my vision and hearing returned to normal.

The door behind me opened and the Saeki the Attendance lady, said. "Oh, dear. I didn't see you here. What can I do for you?" Saeki had purple hair and green eyes. She looked young enough to be 22 but is actually 32. She repeated my name over and till I responded. "Oh, sorry. I'm not feeling too good."

I reached into my backpack and pulled out the note from mom and handed it to her. "I was late because of my appointment with my doctor." She glanced over it and walked to her desk, scribbling something with a pencil and said with concern in her eyes. "Sweetie, go to the nurse?" I nodded. As I was leaving she said. "Want me to take you there?" I said. "I'm fine." I left for the nurse's office. My head felt dizzy, my stomach felt queasy and my eyes felt heavy.

I managed to make it to the nurse door as a few stumbles over my feet. I opened it and the nurse Yukari took one look at me and brought me over to the bed and checked my head, then my heart beat. Yukari said. "Did you eat?" I said. "Yes." She went to the counter to look for something and came back with a thermometer.

She asked me exactly how I am feeling and I told her. She laid my back, adjusting the pillow for me and put the thermometer in my mouth. "Sit still and relax, so I can get an accurate reading." I did my best to relax but the dizziness was getting worse. I did my very best to keep my eyes open but the battle was hard and fierce.

I felt surprised that I didn't try to clean the thermometer or disinfect my hands from touching the doorknobs or even using my handkerchief. I'm all out of energy for some reason. My mind began to wonder to what happened in the attendance office. _What the hell was that? Am I really going crazy? Was my sister right?_

The thermometer beeped twice and she said, as she looked at it. "No wonder, you look like you're going to collapse. Your skin is a little pail and hot to touch." I blinked, "Pail?" I turned my head to the side and the reflection from the mirror showed someone who looked like they just got the life sucked out of them.

Yukari said. "You're running a fever of 103.7—I'm surprised you can still walk, let alone talk." She asked, "Amu, I'm calling your mom to come pick you up and take care of you?" Before I could say anything, my eyes shut and I felt myself losing consciousness. In what felt like minutes, I woke up in my room alone.

The drapes over my window was shut but for some reason I can't stop thinking it was open this when I woke up and left the house. I know I always leave it open, so I can see any dirt on the floor. I pulled off the blankets and walked over to the curtain and opened it. The sun was setting. _How long was I asleep? _

I looked down to see Kukai, Tadase and Rima walking up the driveway. I closed the drapes quickly, breathing fast and heavy. I managed to swallow down my extreme embarrassment of having him come here. Went to the mirror patting my hair down for a few seconds, managing to keep it to the acceptable standard, I've always kept it.

I looked down to see I was still wearing what I was wearing when I went to school. On my feet were my anti-bacterial socks. I smiled. Mom must have put them on me. I opened the door and walked down stairs and stopped after the doorbell rang. I could hear my mom's and rima's voice.

Mom said. "Oh, hi. You must be here for Amu." Rima said. "Yes. We heard she was having a really high fever and wanted to wish her a happy birthday." Kukai said. "Is she doing any better?" Tadase added, "Yes, is she?" My mom said. "I haven't checked on her in about half an hour."

I continued walking downstairs and when they saw me, they jumped. "What are you doing out of bed?" Mom said, coming down from the scare I gave her. I said, avoiding eye contact with everyone. "I woke up and felt like eating." Mom rushed toward me feeling my head frantically and said. "How is that possible? You were still burning up less than an hour ago."

I said, defending my head from her hands. "I don't know. I just woke up a few minutes ago." I backed up, patting my bangs back down. Mom said. "I'm calling the doctor." I just watched her leave the room. The room felt like it grew very quiet as the three of us stood in it. I looked up at Rima to find that all of them were staring intensely at me. I said. "What?" Rima said. "You're not sick…..the nurse said, you looked like a dying patient."

Tadase said. "You sure you're feeling better?…..why don't you sit down?" I shook my head and said. "No, I'm absolutely a 100% fine!" I had a smile painted across my face and Kukai laughed, saying. "That's our awkward Amu-Chan!~"

I stared at him and repeated. "Awkward….." Rima came over to me and getting ready to hug me, then stopped and whispered. "I'm clean….so don't pull away." She hugged me, suffocating me with her blonde hair. We've been best friends since we were little and she is the only one outside my family that knows why I'm in therapy.

She released and said. "See! Not that bad is it?" I just stared at her and laughed. Kukai and Tadase walked closer to me and Kukai made Tadase lift his arms to me, against Tadase's will. Kukai said. "Tadase's next!" My heart jumped and fear seeped in to me. I won't even let my dad hug me, boys have cooties. Rima is knows me very well.

Rima jumped in front of Tadase's hug. I couldn't help it and started laughing. "You guys are the weird ones." Kukai said. "Okay, my hug." The laugh stopped and I quickly went into the kitchen as he chased me. I hid behind my mommy. He stopped and Mom said as she hung up the phone. "The doctor said it's a miracle! And very fascinating, be fortunate, he said." She turned to me and hugged me saying. "At least it's over." She let go and said, "I'll go order a pizza for everyone. I'm too tired to cook. Happy Birthday."

She let go and left. She must be thinking about my brother. I sighed and Kukai hugged me from the back and said. "Stop sighing. Shall I make you blush a bit?" I just donned on me that he was touching me. He turned me around leaned in close, just about a few inches away. He said. "What is your answer?"

I said, nervously, blushing. "You promised you wouldn't ask that." He said. "I lied. What's my punishment?" My body jerked all of a sudden and I accidently hit him in the stomach. He said. "Ow…you could have just asked me to let go." He held his stomach. I lowered my head and said. "Sorry." He looked at me and said. "Don't worry. I've been hit harder by soccer balls." He smiled. Tadase and Rima entered and Rima said. "What'd you do to Kukai, Amu?"

I look at Rima saying. "How do know I did it?" She said. "Did you?" I nodded, yes. "I accidently hit him." Rima ran up to me staring me down and said. "Ok. I believe you." Tadase was staring at me again. He's always been like that. I wonder why. I've only known Kukai and Tadase for a year now but I don't know too much about Tadase.

**Later that night-**

We all ate pepperoni pizza while watching "Chocolate" a Thai action movie. Mom was finishing her last slice of pizza while sitting on Dad's lap. Rima was sitting next to me on the floor that I clean everyday to prevent any dirt from settling in. Kukai and Tadase were sitting next Ami who was now passed out on the couch.

Rima whispered. "What really happened in the kitchen? He ask you for the answer again?" I nodded and whispered back. "He won't let me say no. Every time I try to say no politely he changes the subject." She looked up briefly and then looked back to me and said. "They're staring at you, again. Ahhhh, must be nice for two of our school's most popular guys to like you." I gave her a dirty look and she smiled.

Before I knew it the credits began to fall down the screen and Mom said, getting off dad's lap. "It is now, time to call this evening to an end now." Dad followed her upstairs, saying. "Happy birthday, Amu. Get some rest ok." I got up and turned the T.V. and DVD player off.

I then turned to look at my guest and said. "Time to go." Rima said. "Must we part…this is such a sweet, sweet sorrow…..if I must bid a due, then I must first…..steal some pizza before I go." We all laughed as she ran to the kitchen carrying a full box out the door. "Love you, Amu. See you, later." Kukai said. "See ya, Amu-chan."

He walked over to me and whispered. "I hope you sleep well tonight." He walked out the door, leaving me with Tadase and Goosebumps all over my body. I picked up a few plates from the coffee table and Tadase helped me with the others. When I went to the kitchen, I looked back to see Ami still passed out.

Maybe, I won't be going to the graveyard. Relief washed over me as I placed the dishes in the sink. I grabbed the dishes Tadase was holding and he said. "You still haven't given Kukai an answer I see." I nearly dropped them in the sink but managed not to. I turned back to him and said. "No. I haven't." He said. "Do you like him?"

His face was growing more and more serious. I didn't answer. Tadase said. "Do you have someone you like?" I gulped and said. "I'm not looking for a relationship, I-I-f-f that's wh-what you're a-a-asking." Tadase seemed to be thinking what I said over and then replied. "I see. I will see you later at school, then. Amu-San." He walked out of the kitchen.

Upon hearing the front door closing, I jumped. "What is with those boys?" I turned the faucet on hot, letting it run as I put on my gloves. I washed all the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. I pulled off the gloves, placing them in top section of the dishwasher and began to wash my hands, obsessively.

As the water ran over my hand, I heard someone saying. "Amu…..do you remember me?...it seems like you do but other days it's like you don't….we shared a body for nine months…I need your help." Ami shut off the water pulling me away from the sink and said. "You've been washing your hands for like 10 minutes." I said. "My mind…just wondered abit."

She stared at me and said. "You sure, you are all better?" I nodded as I wiped my hands on the hand towel. Ami said. "Ok. Get your coat and we'll go." I nodded, then froze as I was pumping anti-bacterial onto my hand. "Where?" She said. "To the graveyard."


	4. Chapter Four: I've officially gone crazy

**(Sorry for the major delay. I've been busy with homework and life. Hmm…..this chapter is when Ami and Amu FINALLY go to the graveyard. Umm….I hope not to disappoint any expectations, lol. And if I do, I don't really care. (Hope that doesn't sound to mean or insensitive. I think I did a good job but please comment your opinions so I can improve. Since this is my first actual fan-fic. ^.^)**

**Chapter Four: I've officially gone crazy…..**

Ami and I were in her car, riding off to the cemetery. I was wearing my gloves and a mouth mask over my mouth. As I sat in the SUV, I felt myself shaking. I kept looking at Ami then back to my lap as I felt us getting closer to graveyard.

When I looked back at Ami, she was smiling with that evil grin of hers. "You're going to be fine….stop worrying….." I looked back down to my lap and sighed. _**"Something bad is going to happen….I can just feel it all over my body."**_

I looked out of the window, pressing the down button for the window. The cold wind hit my face as I tried to let it make my worries go away. It wasn't working. It just made me want to scrub my face from the possible things that the wind was blowing toward me.

I rolled the window back up and just sat nervously, waiting for the car to stop. Before I knew it, I felt the car come to a complete stop. I looked up and Ami put the car in park and pulled the keys out. "Let's go, Amu." She pushed the door open and got out closing it, hard. I cautiously began to remove my seatbelt when she came around the SUV and swung my door open.

"Hurry up. We don't have all the time in the world." She pulled on my arm and I almost fell out of the car. I managed to keep standing and I closed the door, letting her guide me into nothing but darkness and the smells of death. I couldn't see anything as I stumbled over the ground and my feet. "I can't see anything, Ami. I don't like this. C'mon. Let's head home. I'm scared."

Ami suddenly stopped and it sounded as if she was groping through her bag for something. "What are you looking for?" She mumbled something and finally said. "Ah ha! I found it." My heart was beating so fast I thought I would choke on my heartbeat. I heard a noise, like something scratching.

A flame suddenly appeared and Ami was holding it against a candle. I looked at her. "Don't you have a flashlight?" I said, flustered. She smiled and said. "Yeah, but…I prefer to be less modern in this graveyard." She started walking forward, leaving me by only 2 feet and I run clinging to her arm. She struggled to get me off at first but gave up.

I could hear the wind and the trees move along each other. Ami began to say as she walked faster making me more scared of falling on the soil that reeks of death. "When we get to his grave, I'll get the Ouija board out and we can start." My heart stopped and I tried to see my surrounding but the candlelight barely even let me see Ami's face.

We were going deeper and deeper into the graveyard which of course wasn't making me feel any better. I heard a large crowing noise and I yelped then tripped over something on the ground. Ami just stood there and watched me. My hands felt dirty and just unsanitary. I naturally got up and reached for my anti-bacteria gel in my bag but it wasn't on around my shoulder.

I felt like germs were covering me by each second. "Ami…I need to go back to the car…..my bag—." She pulled me against my will further in the graveyard. "I'm doing this for you. Trust me…You will thank me one day." I was being pull against my own will and I couldn't escape. "You're so mean, Ami!" She stopped and I fell backwards on my butt. "Ow! Why did you sto—." I looked up at the sky.

There was a full moon in the sky. I guess the clouds were hiding it. The graveyard began to light up just a little and it was enough for me to see even just a little. Ami was setting up the Ouija besides Youchiro's grave. I stared at his grave soullessly. My chest felt pain but an empty feeling that made it hurt worse.

Ami was going on about something about overcoming my fear but she doesn't understand. I haven't come to see his grave since I was 5 years old. Even then, I felt this feeling. I could feel myself getting ready to cry and then Ami brought me out of my state. I felt her hands on my shoulders and she said. "Amu! We're starting. Get off the ground."

Those words rung in my head and I realized that I was still on the ground. I got up fast and brush the dirt off me as much as I could. For some reason, germs and everything I'm deadly scared of didn't seem to bother me so much. "I'm scared….something….is wrong…" I moved to Ami and sat on the blanket next to her and she made me put my finger tips next to hers as the Ouija moved across the board.

Neither of us had even asked a question yet and it was moving. Ami was looking at me, a little freaked out. "Amu? Stop. We haven't even asked anything." I shook my head. "It isn't me…It really isn't me…." We both took our hands off and it was still moving. I was absorbed into this scene. I wanted to run away but I couldn't move. It began to move to the letters: A and M.

I could hear Ami breathing faster and I could feel my body going cold and numb. Ami got up and said. "This was a bad idea. Let's go." Before she could put the board into her bag, it began to move frantically.** A-M-U…..R-E-M-E-M-B-E-R…W-E…A-R-E….S-T-I-L-L….T-O-G-E-T-H-E-R.**

Ami pulled me up and dragged me out of the graveyard, leaving the Ouija board besides Youchiro's grave. I was happy to leave. Oh god was I happy to leave but…..something inside me wanted to stay. Wanted to never leave and now my heart is aching for no reason I can figure out.

Ami was cursing as she pushed me into the car, slamming the door. She got in on the other side and slammed her door harder, quickly starting the car and driving away. I look at my hands and saw the dirt on my hands and body. I really want it off but at the same time, I could care less right now. Ami turned on a random radio station and started talking about something at her college to get her mind off of things.

I wasn't listening that much but she was more scared than me right now. At one point as we were a few minutes from home, there was nothing but silence. Ami said. "Amu? You ok?" I looked at her with tears in my eyes. "I don't know. I feel…..really…..sad right now…"

She looked at me. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken you there." We pulled up as silently as we could in the drive way and we got out, closing the doors as silent as possible as well. She came around and hugged me tight. "I know, you don't like hugs but…you're already dirty."

She let go and we snuck inside and went our separate ways. I headed to my bathroom and washed all the dirt and the smell of death off as much as I could. The bad feelings didn't leave though. Even after I was clean and back in my never-a-germ room. I laid on my bed, holding my pillow, looking at my clock on the nightstand.

It said it was 3:02 A.M. but to me it felt like time had stopped since midnight. Tears fell on my plastic wrapped pillow, rolling off as quickly as they fell. I said, as I couldn't stop crying. "I'm crazy…..I'm crazy….to think he's still alive…..he's dead….he can't be here….he just can't be…..it's not possible….." I cried myself to sleep that night, feeling the guilt and the pain of being a murderer.


	5. Chapter Five: Everything is

**(I finally got over some writers block and actually finish some homework and am hopefully going to finish this chapter before this week is over. By the way the day is 3/10/2011. Just in case I don't finish it this week. Wouldn't want to confuse you. Ok. So now, I left it off, with Amu crying about feeling like she's going crazy because she is confused about her brother, Youchiro. As far as I'm telling you is that he is Amu's brother and has died. Amu feels responsible for still being alive when he isn't. So thus, she feels like a murder. (Just explaining so no one gets confused.)**

**The other side: Chapter Five- Everything is….**

Mom was shaking me awake as she was talking on the phone. "Amu! Amu! Wake up." I opened my eyes, looking at her. "I'm going into work early today so I'm dropping you off at your psychologist earlier than normal, so get ready." She left the room, leaving the anti-bacterial slipper before she closed the door.

I pulled the sheets off me, leaning up when something fell off me to the ground. I looked at it. It was the Ouija board that we left at the graveyard. My heart felt like someone was squeezing it. I couldn't move. _**"I'm going crazy."**_The cursor moved to no and I wanted to go and yell at Ami for playing some kind of sick joke on me. Mom came back in and saw me looking at the floor.

She looked at me funny and said. "Amu, what are you staring at?" I looked back down and it was gone. I placed my hands on my head, mumbling. "I'm going crazy…..it's true. It's actually happening….." Mom said. "Your floor is cleaner than the kitchen, now hurry and get dressed." She left again, shaking her head.

I watched her close the door and then I cautiously stood on the bed and looked both ways and then looked under my bed. I got up and opened my dresser, looking for a shirt and some sweatpants. I grabbed my black and red checkered shirt and my grey sweatpants and changed.

I looked in my closet for my jacket and as I grabbed it and old looking letter fell from the pocket. I put my jacket on me, zipping it up halfway and then picked up the letter. I went to my desk to sit down to read it. As my eyes, absorbed each word carefully, I knew that I was officially going crazy.

The end of the letter was signed by someone who couldn't have signed it. I pulled open the drawer in my desk and put it under some many things to try to somehow symbolically put it out of my mind. I closed the drawer and pumped some anti-bacterial all over my hands and then left the room.

I took a few deep breaths and decided that everything that happened isn't real. It's a side effect of not taking my meds. Everything that happened was a figure of my imagination. I made myself believe that as I hugged my knees to my chest.

**-Downstairs, a few minutes later-**

Mom was putting papers in her purse and told me. "Ami had to go back to school early. She forgot she had class tomorrow. Can you believe that? Your father and I work hard to even put her in that school and she doesn't even know when her classes are."

I was eating some yogurt while she was complaining to me. "That girl just makes me so mad sometimes." She sighed and clicked the latch on her purse closed. I threw my yogurt container in the trash after rinsing it out. Mom was waiting for me by the door. "Just let me wash my hands and I'll be ready."

I turned the kitchen sink on and pumped a good amount of soap onto my hands. As I washed them, I started to feel a little dizzy. I turned the water off and walked away from the sink. When I walked into the living room, I saw a flash of light. I closed my eyes and when I opened them once more it was gone and I was staring at my mom again. She was texting on her phone. I shook my head, pressing the ignore button in my head.

I walked over to mom and we got into the blue minivan and left. During the whole car ride mom was still complaining about Ami and as we approached Dr. Amakawa's office Mom said. "Are you ok?" I looked at her. "You've been acting strange lately. For one, the whole fever one minute and then being completely healthy. And then this morning—." I bit my lip and said. "I'm fine. Nothing is wrong. I guess I'm tired."

These hollow lies made mom, sigh. "You know you can tell me what's wrong, right?" I nodded and got out of the minivan, closing it gently. I waved goodbye as mom drove off, blowing me kisses. I walked into the "doctor's" office and signed in with the receptionist. I sat down in the waiting room just as always and waited with no one around me. The receptionist kept glancing over at me and then went back to her work.

I said nothing, nor did anything but waited. I wonder if that made her anxious. A teenager who isn't doing anything but breathing and looking at the ground. That must be unheard of, she isn't texting or talking or doing anything, but waiting. The doctor walked opened the door and called me to come in.

I got up, ignoring the receptionists gaze. "Amu-san. Sit down." I did so and sat down his couch, placing my hands on my legs. He observed this and said. "Amu-san, your mom just told me about that weird fever you have yesterday on your birthday. Happy belated birthday. But can you think of anything that could have caused that?" I blinked a few times, absorbing everything he just told me. I now know who my mom was texting. I looked at him and said. "I have no clue. I just felt horrible one minute and better the next." He looked unconvinced of that lie. I yawned and he said. "Is something wrong?" I looked at him again, then out the window. "No. I'm just tired." There was no one outside this time.

So I just watched diseased riddled birds fly and walk about. "Amu-san. If you don't talk about what you're feeling, then I can't help you." I looked back at his concerned face and said. "Even if I told you….you couldn't help me." He looked confused. "What is going on?" I closed my eyes, feeling tired and out of it. _**"I just want…to forget everything….I don't want to see things that aren't there….I don't want to go back the hospital."**_

I opened my eyes and said. "Nothing. I really am just tired. I think whatever I had yesterday, took a lot out of me." I smiled half-heartedly and he looked like he accepted my half-lie. As he went on about what possibilities that could have caused the fever, my mind began to drift. I was looking at his mouth move, talking about the possible psychological reasons as well as physical anomalies. I got bored watching his mouth move, so I looked out the window again.

This time I saw that cloaked person from when I was in the attendance office, yesterday. My eyes focused on the cloaked stranger, who didn't seem to be moving. I could feel our eyes locking as we stared at each other. Even in the daylight, the face was covered in darkness. I heard a bicycle bell go off and a man in workout clothes drove right the cloaked person.

The cloaked person turned into a mass combination of shadows, swirling about in the air. I looked away and back at Mr. Amakawa. He was going on and on about the same thing. "You're body and mind could be telling you that you're way too stressed and needs a break. Maybe, your phobias are finally taking their toll on your body."

I refused to look out the window and gave a half-hearted smile. "That could be it." He nodded and ended this session for today. He walked me out of the room, wishing me luck about feeling better. I kept looking ahead as I walked as calmly as I could out the door, then looked to wear the cloaked person was. No one was there anymore. I sighed in relief then looked both ways, wondering if Dad was the one picking me up or Mom.

I stepped away from the office building, onto the sidewalk. I waited for about 5 minutes and decided to walk home. I pulled out my cell phone from my pocket and called mom. It rang two times and then. "Hello?" I coughed and said. "Hey, Mom. I'm just going to walk home." I could hear people talking about the weather in the background. "Are you sure, Amu? It's no trouble for me to pick you up." I said. "Yeah. I'm fine. The pollen count is low today and the wind isn't blowing, so it shouldn't be too bad.

I'll just take a shower when I get home." There was a silence for a little while and then mom said. "Ok, Hun. I'll see you when I get home." I close my phone and put it in my pocket, starting to step out in the empty street. There wasn't a car in sight, as I crossed the cross walk all of a sudden a huge truck came rushing at me.

It wasn't braking or honking just driving incredibly fast toward me. My feet were frozen, I tried to move them but they wouldn't move. I felt like my life was flashing before my eyes. Then, I felt my body being pulled backwards and two guy's voice. One said. "Ikuto, be careful!" And the other saying. "She's your sister! Shouldn't you be grabbing her to safety?"

We all fell on the sidewalk as the truck just kept driving. I gasped in pain, as my arm hit the cement. "Amu!" One of the guys yelled. I biting my lip from the pain and when I looked up, I saw a boy. This boy who I knew, or at least felt I knew. As I looked into his eyes, his pink rimmed eyes.

This boy, looks very similar to me—Well, a guy version of me, at least. The only thing different was his hair and eye color. His hair was black but still, he made me want to burst out in tears and hug him. I didn't but I wanted to. I looked at the guy who was still holding me. He too had black hair and instead of pink rimmed eyes, he had purple.

His arms felt warm but his eyes cold. As I stared at him, feeling his arms, I realized that he was close to me. I realized he was touching me. I pushed him away and stood up holding my arm, wincing. I wanted to speak but I didn't. _**What the hell is going on here? Pink eye, says I'm his sister and….just huh?**_


	6. Chapte Six:Who are these people?

(Umm…where to start? Again, if I'm confusing anyone, feel free to comment because sometimes I don't make a lot of sense sometimes. Let's hope I finish this chapter this weekend. Thanks for reading. ^. ^ I hope this is easier to read, if not, just tell me and I'll try to adjust again…And next weekend it is, lol.)

The other side: Chapter six-…Who are these people?...

I opened my eyes to see my room. I laid there on my bed, looking around. "It was all a dream." I said, happily. I sat up and felt a pain in my arm. There was a bandage from my wrist to just under my elbow.

My eyes widened and I heard a voice. "Amu…don't get up. You had a pretty bad scare." I looked to where the voice was and when I did, there was the pink eyed boy, sitting in the bed with me. "I couldn't believe that you fainted like that back there.

I guess it was from all the shock. But don't worry. I'm here and your big brother with protect you." I worked up the courage to say something. "P-please…..get off….my bed…."

He looked at me and got off, sadly. "Told you she wouldn't want you on the bed." The purple eyed boy said with a smirk. The pink eyed boy glared at him, saying. "She's my sister. Why can't I?"

I started to feel my skin crawl as I dismissed everything that is going on, everything that happened. I looked at the spot next to me where the pink eyed boy was laying. _**He was…laying there….on….my bed… who knows…what germs he has…boys….have….a lot more germs….their habits… are worse…..the possible….germs and….I'm lying next to the festering germs…..**_

I shot up off the bed, trying not to have a panic attack. I was leaning against the wall, starting to slide down to the floor. The pink eyed boy ran to me trying to calm me down. "Ah! I forgot about the germ thing….I'm sorry, Amu." I stared at him, starting to have a panic attack.

I was breathing hard, less oxygen was getting to my head. The purple eyed boy remarked. "How could you forget that in a room like this? Everywhere you look, there is anti-bacterial gel and hypoallergenic things."

I was looking at the pink eyed boy who was trying to calm me down by making funny faces. It was working for some reason. The panic attack began to stop and my breathing starting to steady.

As I looked at him more, I was just realizing that this boy is Tadase. The only difference is that his hair is black. I got up slowly and cautiously. Tadase was looking at me intensely again, like he was scanning me. "Amu…..it's ok. You don't have to be scared."

He said, in a non-threatening voice. I stood up straight and said. "I've finally cracked." Tadase frowned. Purple eyed boy said. "Just realizing that now?"

Tadase walked to him fast and said. "Ikuto! Knock it off! How would you feel if you found out your brother is not dead?" I looked at him when he said that. I bit my lip and walked out of the room.

They followed me. I managed to make it to the phone in the living room and as I was dialing, Tadase took the phone from me and hung it up. I looked at him and he said. "Amu…..I….am your brother."

I glared at him and said. "My brother…..is dead." I tried to walk out the front door and Ikuto blocked my path. "Your brother is right there behind you….he's missed you as much as you've missed him."

I refused to believe any of this is real. It's just a cruel fantasy of mine. I look at Ikuto. "Move." He smirked and said. "Make me~" I kicked him in the shins and he fell to the ground in pain. "Damn it!"

I opened the front door and ran out. I walked down the sidewalk for about five minutes and realized that I had my slippers on.

I walked for awhile, absorbing what just happened. Germs don't matter right now…I wish that would be a thought running in my mind but it wasn't. I was starting to get uneasy outside in the world. I gripped my arm with my hand, trying to control my breathing and started walking home. _**I don't care if they're there. I need to get to my room…..**_

I began to get closer to my house, almost ready to pass out. _**I don't understand why this happens….. **_I managed to get to the door but it was locked. I knocked on the door, frantically.

I couldn't hear anyone inside. I kept knocking. I could my chest getting tighter and making it harder for me to breathe normally. I began to cough, now banging on the door.

My eyes were getting tired and my legs weaker. Around like the 100th bang, I heard someone. The only thing was it wasn't from inside, someone was behind me.

I looked behind me and it was Ikuto and Tadase. Tadase looked at Ikuto and Ikuto sighed. Tadase said. "Amu….will you trust me?" I stared at him, trying to breathe.

_**I don't know…..if I should…..**_ I looked down, holding my chest. _**You can trust me, Amu… **_ It was Tadase's voice.

Ikuto got closer to me. I looked at him, not wanting him to come any closer. He was staring at me intensely.

Tadase said. "Let Ikuto help you, Amu." I looked at Tadase then back at Ikuto.

_**What is he going….to do?**_ Tadase looked down. _**He's going to make….you feel better…**_

Ikuto grabbed my hands that were over my chest and put them to my side. My panic attack was starting to kick in harder. Ikuto placed both of his hands on the center of my chest.

I tried to move away but he pressed me against the door, so I couldn't really get away. I was blushing. Even though, I was on the verge of passing out. I was blushing.

I put my hands over his arms, glaring at him. Tadase said. "Amu. Don't move." I glared at Ikuto so much, he smirked. A bright blue light shinned from his hands.

I started to feel my chest feel better. My air passages were opening and I could start to breathe normally.

I looked at Ikuto and for a few seconds, I smiled and was about to say, "thank you". I instead pushed him off of me and said. "What the hell are you doing?"

Ikuto smirked again and said. "Not too bad, Shorty." I covered my chest with my arms and Tadase said. "Ikuto….that's my sister…."

He was glaring at Ikuto. He laughed and said. "She can breathe again, can't she?" I felt my cheeks getting hot.

Tadase said. "You didn't have to make that remark…..Come on, Amu. Let's go insi—." I walked away from them and opened the gate to the backyard. Tadase was following me but I slammed the gate on him. "Amu! I'm sorry…..I just didn't want to be in anymore pain….."

I wanted to stay but instead I walked away, mad. I opened the back door and locked it behind me. My head hurt so much as I walked upstairs into the bathroom.

I undressed and threw my clothes in my special basket. When I was little I'd throw my clothes away after wearing them and my mom would find out and scold me. So as a solution, I put my clothes in the basket and we wash them with tons of soap and boiling hot water, to disinfect them.

As I waited for the water to warm up, I looked in the mirror. The birthmark on my shoulder stood out. It was kinda in the shape of a star.

I got into the shower and scrubbed my body for like two hours and my skin was a light shade of red after I got out.

I walked into my room, wearing my anti-bacteria slippers and a towel. I look around my room, just in case they got inside the house again. There seemed to be no one but me in here, so I changed into my blue Pajamas and towel dried my hair.

As I did this, I could help but wonder. _**What if…he's really my brother?...**_


	7. Chapter Seven:He's really my brother

**(Finally uploaded chapter 6….now…..even I don't know what exactly is going to happen in this story, lol. I like it when my stories try to take a life of their own. I have some idea where this is going so it's ok. -^.^- Its my spring break so I decided to take this free time to write so more. )**

Chapter Seven: He's really my brother…..my actual brother…

_**Dear, Amu.**_

_**This is one of many letters I've written but have never sent. It's been 12 years, hasn't it? I've missed you so much. The last time I've seen you as your brother was on our birthday when we were five.**_

_**You and mom were at the graveyard, visiting me. You looked so sad and lonely.**_

_**I wish I could have hugged you and I wish I could talk to you not pretending to be someone else but as me, your brother. One of the things I've always wanted to ask you. What is my name? I've never heard my name before, the name that mom gave me.**_

_**I go by another name now but…it's not my real name. I'd love to know what it's like to live in our family but, I can live without that feeling. The thing that is hardest to live without…is you.**_

_**You not knowing I still exist and not being connected with you is the hardest thing.**_

_**When we were little, we always met in our dreams.**_

_**So it was like I wasn't gone but after you visited my gravesite, we slowly separated…you seeing my grave**_

_**…separated us and we live away from each other in our heads but not completely from our hearts. We are still connected…even if you don't believe I'm really real.**_

_**But that connection can never be severed and I hope you will come to believe me. And if you don't, I'm fine. I'm fine, just being by your side and protecting you from afar.**_

_**As usual, this letter will not be sent because…I'm too afraid of you finding out who I am. If you find out then, I might not be able to stand besides you.**_

_**-As always, from your brother-**_

I held this letter and reread it many times. Each time, my heart would ache and my eyes water.

I place it carefully back into my desk under some other papers. I wiped my eyes and breathed deeply. _**I don't know if I'm going crazy or if this is real….. I really want it to be real…..oh…how I really do…..**_

I walked down stairs and made some toast. As I was eating it, Mom was vacuuming the living room, shouting to me.

"Amu! I'm going to be taking the recycle out in a little bit, so can you gather whatever you want to recycle?" I yelled back. "Yeah, I'll do it after I get down eating"

I finished eating then after I washed my hands, I headed upstairs.

I went up to the window in my room and grabbed the small pile of papers from the little brown bin besides my desk. As I was about to leave the room, I suddenly looked at the drawer on my desk.

The longer I looked at it, the more my chest felt like it was burning. But…..i'm not mad or anything….just I don't know. I gently placed the papers on my bed and pulled the drawer out, slowly.

I grabbed the letter from under the other papers once again, feeling this strange feeling inside again. Just looking at this letter….just feeling the paper against my skin…_**It hurts….just thinking about it. **_

I bite my lip and closed my eyes, hoping to wake up from this whole thing. Praying all of this is just a dream or a delusion. _**He can't be back…he can't be my brother…my brother died….there's no way….. **_

Dad was calling me from downstairs. I breathed in deeply and put the letter down on my bed, walking downstairs to see what he wants.

As I walked down there, there was Dad, smiling weirdly. I coughed and said. "You called?"

He pulled out two tickets of some kind. "Let's go to the movies!~" He said, way too happily.

As the thought of that sunk into my mind, I replied. "I thank you for the thought but….i don't wanna."

His smile turned into a pout. "Come on, Amu~ Don't you wanna go on a date with your papa?~"

I close my eyes and said, loudly. "Mom. Dad wants to go on a date with you!"

Dad pouted even more, while I smirked as mom came running in, smiling. Dad said. "I wanted to spend some time with our daughter, Momma but she doesn't wanna. I guess we'll just spend time with each other. Right, Momma?"

She nodded and the rubbed there noses together. I looked at this and walked away. "I'm never getting married…..or ever doing that." I mumbled under my breath.

Mom said. "Well, you know you will fall in love one day! And this won't seem so overrated!~"

I looked at her, horrified. "Mom. How can you say such a thing?"

Dad nodded and said. "Yeees, Momma. How can you say such a cruel thing? I'm the only one she's going to love, right Amu?"

I looked away. "I'd rather take my chances with Dad then some other guy."

He smiled as I walked back up the stairs. _**And I think that's sad…**_

**-3 A.M. the following morning-**

As I slept, I felt something weird. I felt like someone was shouting out to me. I don't know who. I sat up, breathing hard and my face covered in sweat. I looked at the clock and it was too early to be awake.

I groaned and tried to go back to bed but for some reason, I was missing something. Something important.

I got out of bed and as I passed the desk, I felt like I was remembering but nothing. I went to the bathroom and washed the sweat off my face and neck.

When I came back into my room, I was transfixed on the brown little bin next to my bed. It was empty.

I looked to the bed and the papers that were there weren't anymore. I stared for a few minutes, trying to understands this.

My heart felt like it had just been stabbed as I realized the papers weren't on the bed. I scrambled around my room looking under my bed for his letter.

It wasn't under there. I forced open the drawer in my desk where I kept it and looked for it there but it wasn't there.

I felt like I was about to start crying because it's not here. _**Where is it?...I left it on the desk….then…..i put…..it…. **_

I ran out of my room and into mom and dad's. I jumped on the bed, waking them up. "Mom! Where are the papers that were on my bed?" I yelled.

She was out of it. "Amu?...It's really early…ask me again later." Dad just rolled over and went back to sleep.

"No! Mom what did you do with them? Please….." I said, holding back my tears.

She moaned and sat up, trying not to fall back. "Ummmmmm…..I think I….oh. I put it in the recycle bin….going out this morning…..being picked up..or something….like that…."

She fell back and I ran out of the room and downstairs, without giving it a second thought.

I was in my pink and black PJ's and slippers. I opened the front door and rushed outside, looking for the recycling bin.

The man was about to take the bin and dump it in the truck but I stopped him. Out of breath I said. "..Stop….please….Sir…."

He was confused and said. "Are you alright?" I nodded and replied. "Not this…one….you can't take this one…..i have to get something…..from it….first…"

He said. "But, young lady I'm on a schedule—."

"Then do it next week!" I said. He walked away, alittle mad.

I opened the bin. There was so many papers and broken down boxes in here.

I closed my eyes and reached my hands inside looking for Youchiro's letter. I pulled a lot of things out of the bin, searching for his letter. _**I can't lose it, I can't lose it…I just can't….I don't want to…lose…him….again…**_

I began to start crying, pulling papers and boxes out of the bin. I pushed the bin over and began to look through the sea of papers that fell out. "Where is it?...Dammit…I can't find it…."

I kept searching and searching for it. I got several paper cuts as I rushed to look for it but I kept going.

I pushed a broken box off a few papers and there it was. The letter was finally right in front of me. I gently reached for it and held it to my chest, the pain started to stop.

"A-amu?" Tadase said, as he walked toward me.

I looked up at him. "Amu! What are you doing out here? Sitting in garbage?"

He helped me stand on my feet and for some reason, I didn't jerk away. For some reason, going through germ infested recycle bin didn't matter.

He let go of me. "I forgot about your no touching thing. Sorry." He looked at my hands. "What's wrong with you? Your bleeding—." He saw the letter in my hand.

"HOW did you get THAT?" He asked, shocked.

I looked at the letter. "It was in my jacket pocket."

He was starting to get nervous. "I didn't write that…I..I..I..I'm going to kill Ikuto…"

I hugged him, suddenly. "Amu… " He hugged me back. "I'm sorry….I'm so sorry….." He rubbed my back, as I kept crying.

"Shhhhhh…..You don't have to be sorry…It wasn't your fault." He said, in a comforting voice. I shook my head. "No. It is my fault. If I only was born second…then….you would be here and…..I would have died…"

He hugged me tighter as I cried more. "Shhhhhh…..stop crying….you are covered in germs right now…..you should be worried….about that….not… anything else."

I closed my eyes, trying to block off that thought. Doing my best not to think about that but it was starting to sink into my head. I was digging through a dirty bin, cut myself on dirty papers and am hugging a guy.

I pulled away, starting to stop crying. Tadase smiled and said. "Thought that would stop you from crying."

I looked at the mess I made and said. "I should clean this up because I start having a panic attack…." He said. "I'll do it. Go clean yourself up and go to bed."

I didn't move as I looked at him. _**He's my brother. He's not dead. He's real. He's not some illusion of my mind. I'm not crazy.**_

He began to guide me to the front door, saying. "Gosh, Amu. Go. You're so stubborn especially when it comes to messes." He was smiling.

I opened the door and I looked at him one last time and said. "Tadase?" He looked at my, happily. "Yes?"

"Youchiro….Is the name mom gave you." I smiled as the last of my tears fell.

He looked like he was about to cry but instead laughed. "Really? Ha….That is so boring…Tadase….is much better than that…"

"Goodnight." I said as I closed the door. I noticed the letter in my hand, then the cuts on my hand.

I ran upstairs and put the letter in my drawer in the desk again. Then rushed into the bathroom to disinfect my hands first and then into the shower to wash the germs away.


	8. Chapter Eight: Wait! Am i still crazy!

**(OK. I hope to finish this chapter before my sisters' birthday, which is by the way on May 17. So fingers crossed, lol. This chapter. I honestly have no clue what's going to happen. So that could be one of the reason it's taking me so long to upload, lol. This chapter is shorter than usual because I'm preparing the next chapter and yeah. That one will be longer.)**

Chapter Eight: Wait! Am i still crazy?

The shadows surrounded this figure from the other side of the room. I could feel my heart pounding and pounding faster as I heard footsteps come near me. The figure was moving toward me, whispering. "Come to our side….. we will….help you….find your real….purpose…for living…."

That voice didn't sound like a humans or at least any human I've met. It was raspy but too hushed to tell if it was female or male. I backed up and felt someone behind me.

I turned suddenly to see some person with a black mask on, I screamed and tried to run but more people surrounded me as I tried. Before I knew it, I was completely surrounded.

"Enter the realm…..enter the realm….." The voices echoed.

"HINAMORI AMU!" Mr. Seo called at me. I looked at him, his hand was on my shoulder and he had this concerned face. I blinked a few times, trying to figure out where I was.

I was in his office. _**I remember now. I came here for my appointment. Did I fall asleep? **_

Mr. Seo let go of my shoulder and sat back down across from me, cautiously. "Amu…are you ok?" I looked at him for a few seconds, then said. "Yeah. Why?"

He coughed. "Well, you were staring at outside…..for….20 minutes or so…."

"I was?" I ask, surprised.

"Has this happened before?" He asked, writing notes down on his clipboard.

"No….it hasn't." I said, trying not to seem like I was lying. It felt like he was looking straight through me. "Amu….if this has happened before then…you should tell me so we can find out if there something wrong."

I shook my head. "There's nothing wrong. I just tend to zone out sometimes." I smiled. He sighed and wrote me a prescription for yet another medicine. "Let's try to put you back on your medications, but maybe just alittle bit of a higher dosage."

I walked out the office and mom was waiting for me in the waiting room. "You done already, sweetie?" I nodded and we walked out together.

"Another medicine?" She said, as she took the paper out of my hand. "What's this one for?" I looked down and sighed. "Didn't ask."

When she got in the car, she looked over to me. "Amu….are you ok?" I forced yet another smile. "I'm ok. Just tired."

_**It's been a week since, that night. I miss Youchiro….or…Tadase…..I should probably say…I wonder why mom won't let me go back to school yet…**_

"Amu. What's going on with you lately? You're tired more than usual, not focusing on anything…You haven't had much of an appetite…..I'm concerned."

I rested my head against the glass on the car door ans sighed, quietly.

_**You would be like this too if you kept waking up every night for a week from some dream that makes your skin crawl but no matter how much you try you can't remember. Slowly feeling like you're going crazy from the fear of a dream you can't remember.**_

"Amu?" Mom said. I pretended to be asleep, so I wouldn't have to talk about it anymore.

_**I wonder if Tadase and I are having the same dreams.**_

I close my eyes and breathe, trying to not go to sleep.


	9. Chapter Nine:Black maskShadowsAssassin

**(For this Chapter, I've decided to kick things up and to put some of my plans for this story in motion AND I'm thinking a surprise or two will be coming soon. I hope I can pull it off. I encourage comments so i know if i'm even making sense. But please enjoy the long overdue chapter.)**

**Chapter Nine: Black mask? Shadows? Assassination?**

I press my back against the door as hard as I can, to keep the shadows and the black mask away. "What the hell is going on?" I yell at Tadase and Ikuto. Ikuto was holding on to his arm as blood bled through his fingers.

Tadase was pressed against the door just as I was. His face was full of sweat and he looked at me. "I'm sorry, Amu…..If we didn't come here….then maybe this wouldn't have happened…" He was a little out of breath.

As I was about to ask him to explain what he means. Ikuto shouted. "Like that would have stopped them! They would have come for her eventually. Just like when they tried to kill her with the truck!" He bit his lip in pain. "Damn, they got me good." He looked at his blood soaked hand.

I was confused. Then I remember the truck that almost hit me. The day that Tadase and Ikuto came to me.

The door was trying to be forced open and Tadase and I were struggling to keep it close for as long as possible but we were losing.

Tadase and I were slowly being pushed forward and the scratches on the door and the bangs grew louder and louder. Ikuto tried to get up to help but couldn't.

I yelled. "Stay down, Ikuto! You're too injured!"

The door swung open and Tadase and I flew forward and the shadows flooded the room as well as the black mask. Tadase grabbed my hand as we moved closer to Ikuto.

"Don't let go of our hands!" He commanded. Ikuto grabbed my hand, tightly and said something but I couldn't hear. The shadows were now circling the room so fast that it sounded as if there was a tornado starting.

I held Tadase and Ikuto's hands tightly as the shadows tried to pull me away from them. I close my eyes, wishing this was a bad dream. I screamed in pain as one of the shadows slashed my back.

I wasn't the only one who was being hurt. Tadase and even the already injured Ikuto was. As I saw this, I loosened my grip on their hands.

Tadase was yelling. "What are you doing? Don't let go!"

Ikuto also shouted. "Don't be an idiot, Hinamori!"

They both held on to my wrists tightly so I wouldn't let go. "They'll kill us all!" I yelled back.

The shadows began to circle faster and the black mask put his arms around my waste and tried to pull me from them.

Tadase held on to my wrist tighter.

The black mask was whispering something into my ear. "COOOME TO OUR SIDE, SEEKER."

As I refused to go, the shadows circled closer and closer until they were covering every type of light I could see.

I close my eyes as I was in a game of tug-a-war. Screaming in my head. _**WAKE UP! WAKE UP YOU IDOT! JUST WAKE UP NOW!"**_

-AWAKENS IN THE NURSES ROOM OF MY SCHOOL-

My body shoots up and my lungs out of breath. I gasped for air, trying to figure out where I was. The nurse came in and tried to calm me down.

"Poor girl….just lay down, Ms. Hinamori." She said, in a calming, yet manner.

I tried to move my arms but they were tied down, with restraints. Then kind I've seen in mental hospitals. I kept trying to calm down but I couldn't.

Something's wrong. Something isn't right. That wasn't a dream.

The nurse tried to gently lay me back down but I wouldn't move an inch, except to breathe.

She brought a light to my eyes, examining me. "How is this possible?" She says, surprised. "Your eyes are a different color…"

She brought me a mirror and I saw that they were in fact a different color. They were a blood red shade. As I stared they began to return to their golden brown shade.

I could feel my breathing returning to normal and as I tried to speak, Tadase came rushing in. "Is she alright?"

The nurse still a little freaked out said, "For the most part…" She walked out of the room after popping a pill or something.

Tadase put his hand over my head, as I was trying to calm down. "It'll be ok…Amu…..it was just a dream."

I looked at him. _**…..he knows…he saw what I saw…**_

My breathing began to slowly regulate as he stroked my head. For some reason it was relaxing me and as I was about to close my eyes, I realized something.

I jerked my head from his hand and said. "Please undo these restraints….hurry please."

He nodded and undid both of my restraints on my wrists. I got off the bed and grabbed one of the towels from the nurses cabinet and wiped the area of my head where he touched me.

Tadase smile. "Even when you're having a panic attack….."

I looked at him after I was done. "Why do I keep having those dreams?"

He looked at me then down to the floor. "What are u talking about? What kind of dreams are you having?"

I bit my lip.

He looked at me. "You just haven't been taking your medications…."

I felt like I was going more crazy than I thought possible. It's true I haven't been taking my meds but I haven't taken them for a while now, not even the meds Mr. Seo just prescribed me.

He looked back down and I said, just finally realizing something very weird.

"How are you alive?"

His eyes darted up at me, in surprise. He said nothing, so I decided to keep going.

" How is it possible that my brother who died in child birth is standing right in front of me now?" I stared at him ready to cry but refused to.

"In my heart, I feel that you are my brother….but…"

Tadase interrupted me. "I died!" He looked at me seriously and intensely. In a more calming voice he said. "I died….and…." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "And so did you."

It felt like my heart was about to explode from beating so much. I tried to respond but I couldn't even believe what I was hearing. I died. **He's lying. If I died I wouldn't be here.**

He kept going. "You may think I'm crazy but it's true. We both died that day…."

I walked out of the nurses' room. **What the hell is going on?** I walked to the front of the school and exited, trying to process this all.


	10. Chapter ten: I need you

**_(Ok. I hope to finish this chapter before I graduate. Because starting Monday, I have to go into homework mode. And I just had a random thought about something. I don't even know how I make up these titles. 0.o Anyone want to suggest a few next titles I could maybe use?)_**

**_Chapter Ten: ….I need you…._**

I don't remember how long I walked after talking to Tadase but I do know when I got home my feet had blisters on the soles. I also remember walking in the door and seeing my dad on the couch.

He said I looked like a ghost but I just went up to my bathroom and started running a bath. Then sat on the side of the bathtub, thinking.

I closed my eyes and tried to process the smallest thought in my head but couldn't even do that.

I sigh and rested my head in my hands. "…..my….head….feels like it's shutting down…."

I undressed and entered the bath and turning the faucet off. I leaned back against the side and closed my eyes again, just breathing.

"How could I have died?...I'm here now." I said, starting to relax my body more.

"Why do I believe him?...I just met him…...why do I trust him so much?" I let out what felt like five sighs in one.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" Ikuto said.

I said. "I don't know…..tired of thinking….maybe." I opened my eyes and saw Ikuto sitting on the wood of the opened window.

"Can you close the window? It's cold outside—." I looked at Ikuto who was now smirking.

I yelled and grabbed my towel covering my body. "YOU PERVERT! GET THE HELL OUT!" He laughed and didn't move an inch.

I got mad and started throwing shampoo bottles at him. He was still laughing, covering his face as I threw them.

He said. "There's nothing left to throw, BaaaaaaaaaaaaKa~." I looked around and saw my hairdryer a few feet from me. I picked it up.

"You're really not going to throw that….flat-chest." He smiled and turned his head. I threw it at him and he fell out the window.

I got up and looked out the window but he was gone. He wasn't on the ground, just gone.

I closed the window, trying to pretend it never happened. The bathroom door swung open and dad was out of breath.

"WHAT'S WRONG?" He yelled, breathing hard with the remote in his hand.

I was frozen in shock. I said. "….squirrel…..there was a squirrel…"

He looked at me like he was in daze. "A….squirrel?" I nodded. "….but you called the….squirrel a pervert?"

My face was flushed and I said. "Well. It was. It could have been a male squirrel for all I know and it was on the window seal and I closed the window, making it fall out…..of it." I forced a smile.

He let out a sigh. "That's it? You had me thinking there someone peaking in on you…" He stood there, laughing. "Just a squirrel, huh?"

"…dad?" I said, looking down.

He stopped laughing and said. "Yeeeeeeees~ My sweet daughter?"

"Please get out of the bathroom….." I tried not to blush as I said this. He looked at me and covered his eyes. "Oh My God, Amu-Chan. I'm so sorry. I'll leave. I DIDN'T see anything. Nothing at ALL!"

He walked out the door, closing it. I let out a sigh of relief. Then he opened the door again. "And even if I did see anything, I'm sure you have a nice shape to you."

I blushed, feeling so embarrassed then stepped out of the bath, slamming the door closed. "You're such a pervert! GO AWAY!" I yelled.

"Ahhhhhh! Amu, don't say that~" He pleaded in his baby voice.

I said nothing, holding my towel around me, so tightly. After a few minutes of silence he went downstairs and complained to mom downstairs, loudly.

I went into my room, slipping on my anti-bacterial slippers and getting dressed in my PJs.

My feet were still aching, so I sat on my bed and began to dry my hair with my towel. As I was drying my hair, I looked on top of my desk. My pill box for each day was sitting on it.

"…I haven't taken any of my meds for a few weeks now…maybe….I really am….just imagining things…." I put the towel in my hamper and walked over to my pill box.

I began to reach for it and suddenly felt a breeze flowing. I looked up to see my window opened. "Was the window opened before I came in here?"

I walked to the window and looked out of it, seeing a figure on my lawn. Fear spread through my body. I just stare at this figure. I don't know why it was scaring me but it was.

The figure looked so familiar to me. I couldn't move. It seemed as if it was looking at me. My heart started to race and I could feel my hands shaking slightly.

What is this feeling? I feel trapped. _**It's only a shadow…..it's not really, Amu. It's not real. **_

The shadow began to move closer towards my direction, my eyes were locked on to it.

From behind someone covered my eyes and said. "Do not move. Understand?"

I nodded. "Didn't I tell you not to move?" He said.

"Sorry." I whispered.

His voice sounds so familiar. _**Wait…it's Ikuto's voice…..**_

I began to move and he made me stay still with his arms, whispering. "You must not look at this shadow Amu. It's no joke, or just some illusion. It's real even if you don't believe."

He stopped speaking and I could feel his forehead on the back of my head.

The room was growing colder and the wind felt creepy, if that's even possible. I feel safe for some reason. I'm not getting a panic attack or feeling the need to wash myself completely till I'm all red.

"…_**.You…..will not get in our way…..Prince Ikuto…she will…..be…..ours…" **_

The creepy voice sounded so familiar.

_**I'm scared…I don't want to be here…. **_

My legs began to shake a little. Ikuto's arms began to tighten around me, making me blush a little.

My heart was beating faster and my face grew hotter.

The cold wind ceased and my window closed with it. I didn't say anything, just kept shaking.

"See…..he's gone now." Ikuto said. I nodded and he began to bring his arms down and back away.

Without thinking, I held his arms around me. _**What am I doing?...**_

He held me again and said. "Are you still scared, flat chest?"

I bit my lip and said nothing.

"Or…..do you like me—." I stomped on his foot. He bent down, holding his foot. "Ow! Damn. What's wrong with you?" He yelled at me.

_**I don't know…..**_ I looked at him. "Payback for the bathroom, you pervert."

He smirked and got back up, walking close to me. "Awwwww…I thought you'd be happy to see me."

We stared at each other like we were challenging one another.

For what, I do not know just yet.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Nowhere is safe

**_(I'm going to try to upload more often, since I'm out of school for about two months And I hope you all enjoy. If u haven't noticed by now, I am a Ikuto&Amu forever fan. -^_^- Oh, also I'm not sure if my stories are going all over the place because I'm the only who proofreads so if I do just tell me. And if also, if u haven't noticed I stuck with personal deadlines most of the time. Also, srry about the format if there is any change or weirdness because i had to rearrange it.)_**

**_Chapter Eleven: Nowhere is safe?_**

Yesterday was interesting. I closed my eyes as the teacher did roll call.

I want to get answers but for one, Ikuto doesn't even go here and Tadase is on the other side of the classroom. Even if we sat next to each other, the classroom wouldn't be the best place to talk about it.

I got a tap on my shoulder and when I looked it was the teacher. He cleared his throat. "Miss Hinamori Amu? Are you here?"

I nodded and said. "Yeah." He went on and finished calling off names.

I pulled up my sleeve on my right arm to see the red mark was still there.

_**I shouldn't have scrubbed myself so this morning….**_

I gently touched it and it still ached some.

The bell rang and before I could even blink, Kukai ran up to me and flashed me this over confident grin. "Hey Amu~"

I blinked a few times and said. "Hey….."

He kept staring at me and I looked away and grabbed my bag. "I have to go…..you know…to...my next class….soooo….."

He backed up alittle, still smiling. "Ok. See you later, Amu."

I nodded, slightly and walked out totally confused. As I was heading for my next class, Tadase walked besides me as I pulled out my anti-bacteria wipes.

We walked in silence as I wiped my hands thoroughly. I stopped and threw my wipe in the garbage can and he finally said something. "I'm sorry….."

I looked at him and saw he was looking at me with a worried look on his face. "I didn't mean to say…..all I said yesterday…..I've just been anxious….I guess."

I nod and look down. "Tadase?"

He said. "Yes?"

I looked up and said. "Please….if I'm going to believe you…..that everything you've told me is true…I need to know…what is going on."

He sighed some and nodded. "Ok. Let's talk after school. We'll go somewhere where we are somewhat safe at least."

_**Somewhat safe….what does that mean?**_

_**(After a few more hours of school…..)**_

Tadase was leading me to an extremely sunny and bright garden a few blocks away from the school. I never knew this place was here. It was so beautiful. Roses, Tulips, Lilies, Gardenias…..and even a pond full of Koi fish.

Tadase stopped and looked around a few times and breathed deep. "Ok. There shouldn't be any shadows here."

"Shadows?" I asked, confused. He nodded and sat down on the stone pavement. "For me to even explain, I have to start from the beginning."

I hesitated to sit down but did, making sure my hands weren't touching the ground.

He looked at me with a serious look. "What I'm about to tell you…is something you can't tell anyone….for a very good reason."

I silently awaited his answer.

"They will put you in a mental hospital." He said.

I blinked a few times. "Because they will think I've finally snapped?"

He nodded. "…..ok….when we your mom…no…I guess…..our mom was in labor….there were complications with us."

He bit his lip for a minute and kept going. "I don't know all the details too well but we were stillborns. I didn't survive because my lungs were undeveloped but…..why you didn't make it….I don't even know that."

I stared at him as my stomach felt like it was tightening. "Then how are you and I still alive?"

He cleared his throat. "I'm getting to that." He took a deep breath. "When a person dies like we did…..stillborn…miscarriage…basically when a life is cut short of what it was supposed to be….our souls are taken to the other side as some call it."

I nodded, trying to understand. "I still don't get how we are here…."

Tadase put his hands on his knees and said. "I'll just say it bluntly. Even though we both died, I was the only taken to the other side. You….were revived…..not by the doctors even though they thought they did….the shadows from the other side revived you…but when they tried to take you to the other side….on our 1st birthday….."

I could feel my mouth opened. "How…is that possible?"

He looked up. "I knew I couldn't explain this…..it's too much for one day."

I shook my head and before I could respond, Ikuto sat down next to Tadase. "Why didn't you tell her everything from the paper I wrote for you?"

He was waving around a piece of paper. "It would have been so much easier that way."

Tadase looked at him. "How was your explanation any better than mine?"

Ikuto cleared his throat. "I'll show you. OK! Amu!"

I looked at him. "Y-yes?"

He looked at the paper and said. "I'll just continue from where Tadase kinda left off I guess….ummmmmm….ok. Here it is. Before you even ask, the Shadows are bad news from the other side….and…they revived you…..he already told you that…..ah…..oh…I forgot to finish writing this."

I hung my head. Tadase snatched the paper from him and tore it up. "Shut up, Ikuto! Now, let me tell my sister what's going on. Gosh….."

Ikuto looked up, pouting. "If I had remembered to finish writing it, it would have been so much better."

Tadase glared at Ikuto and finally continued. "…On our 1st birthday…they tried to take you back to the other side…..but failed…because….."

Ikuto grinned and nudged Tadase. "Come on….say it."

I looked at both of them.

Tadase reluctantly said. "Because of Ikuto…they failed because of Ikuto. Even though he was 4 at the time, he managed to warn his father of the shadows plan. He found out when he was hiding in the Castles garden and then notified the King."

"…King?...Then..Prince?...wait…..no…" I began to say.

Ikuto looked at me, smirking alittle. "Yeah. I'm a Prince."

I stared at him, blankly. _**Is he joking?**_ I coughed some and asked. "What country?"

His smirking grew some. "Technically it would be this Country….Japan."

I wanted to laugh but wasn't sure if I should. "What are you talking about?"

Tadase cleared his throat. "The other side is modern…..yet…..still back in time some. The monarchy system is in place. I guess if I had to put it into words… it would be the modern feudal Japan."

I felt my mouth open. "How can this place be real?...wait…..if it is real then how did you both get here?" I felt my chest getting tight just a bit.

Tadase said. "The graveyard is the line from which people from the other side can come here but….people from the "living" world cannot enter…."

Ikuto added. "Unless of course, there someone like you." I looked at him as he smirked.

"Like me?" I said.

Tadase was looking down and sighed. "I was going to tell her…..later…..but since you started…I guess I have no choice." He glared at Ikuto for a few seconds.

"Wait…..I'm still stuck on the fact Ikuto is a prince…well…..if that's true…..then…..he's a perverted one." I looked away, smirking.

Ikuto laughed and said. "Ha. Like I would peek on you again."

Tadase look at both of us. "AGAIN!"

I nodded. "He peeked on me in the bathroom last night."

Ikuto shot up and said. "I wasn't peeking, flat chest."

Tadase got up and said. "You said you went to get some air last night…..why did you go see Amu?"

Ikuto didn't say anything, just looked down.

I started to think too. _**Why did he come?**_ Then I remembered the shadow. _**Was he worried about me?**_

Tadase looked at me. "I'm sorry, Amu. I'm sure he didn't mean to do it."

I nodded. "It's ok….we're even." I stared at Ikuto as he glared at me some.

Tadase asked looked at us both. "Even? How did you get even?"

I smiled at Tadase. "It's not important. But…I have another question."

Tadase looked at me and nodded. "These shadows? How long…have they been looking for me?"

Tadase and Ikuto looked more serious. "All of your life." Ikuto said. "They have been watching and observing…waiting for the right time to take you."

I looked down. "So…..where am I safe?"

Tadase and Ikuto looked at eachother again then back at me.

"…You're techniquelly not….safe…..anywhere but more so here…" Tadase began to say.

Ikuto added. "I think your best shot is to come with us to the other side….i'm pretty sure that would throw them off completely. I mean. They would never guess to think you were there, well at least for some time."

Tadase looked like he was giving this some serious thought.

_**What about Mom, Dad and Ami? And Rima?...and what about….**_

I looked down. "If I go with you, how will I protect myself from germs?"


	12. Chapter Twelve:No choice but to

_**(Ok. Let's see. Hmmmmmm….i guess thanks for ur patience when it comes to me uploading and finishing the chapters…..i don't really have much to say, lol. It's not as long as my other ones but yeah. I'm already working on the next chapter so i hope i'll have it done today or possibly tomorrow.)**_

**_Chapter Twelve: No choice but to…_**

I was packing frantically in my room. "I can't believe that I'm packing to go to some other realm…let's seeeee…I have a good amount of antibacterial gel…wipes…spray…..wash…..slippers…masks…..and three back up supplies for the gel, wipes, spray, wash, slippers and masks." I backed up from my bag and looked at it.

"Don't think I'm missing anything." I said. I looked through it some and noticed I didn't have any clothes packed. "Ah. Forgot my clothes."

I pulled my drawers open and pulled out random clothes and tried to put them in my bag but they wouldn't fit. "…..hmmmmm….."

The window opened and Ikuto came through the window, then Tadase. I looked at them. "You do know there is a door…downstairs?"

Ikuto scowled at me some.

"Sorry. Amu. He's a little grumpy. And it's easier this way." Tadase smiled then looked at my bags.

"I'm almost done packing….just need to get another bag and—." Tadase interrupted me. "You can't bring anything to the other side."

I looked at him. "Ok. I won't take my clothes but of course I can bring the gel and the—." Tadase shook his head.

I breathed deeply. "Ok. I'm not going. See you guys some other time."

Tadase sighed. "Amu…"

I looked at him and said. "…..I can't go anywhere without the proper protection." I rubbed my arm, trying to calm down my breathing some. "It's my crutch I guess you could say…"

Tadase looked at Ikuto, who shot him a "You've got to be kidding me look".

Tadase shook his head. "Amu. The other side is different from this one. If you are caught with something that does not exist on either side…it can lead to questions, among other complications."

I pouted and pleaded, even though I knew the answer. "Just one bottle of hand sanitizer. PLEASE!"

Ikuto said. "It will be good for you. Maybe when you come back, you won't be just a nutcase."

Tadase and I glared at him at the same time. Tadase walked over to me and said. "Amu. This is something you'll have to bear with ok. Just for a little while."

I was still pouting but I nodded. "How long will I have to leave?"

Tadase said. "As long as it takes or at least till you can better protect yourself."

I looked at him. "Won't people know that I'm gone?"

Ikuto looked down some and Tadase cleared his throat. "They won't know your gone…..we're going to…temporarily….erase…..you from everyone who knows you…..until you get back here."

I felt like a something or someone just hit my stomach. _**Erase…..I'm….going to be erased…..**_

I looked at Tadase and he said. "If we don't do this, there will be too many questions when you get back and…..it will throw the shadows off. I know this is….hard…but…..I can't think of another solution."

"…I don't know about this Tadase….I mean…..it's one thing to go but…." I began to say.

Tadase nodded and said. "Normally….I would say take all the time you need but we're running out of time…I know this is going to be hard but it's either now or never…." He looked down.

Ikuto stepped forward. "Tadase. Give me a few minutes with her." Tadase looked at him and sighed. "…ok…but don't do anything to her." He started climbing out the window, looking at me before he climbed out of it.

Ikuto closed the window and said. "Amu….." His voice sounded low and serious. I looked at him and he turned around pouting. "Please for the love of god…..come with us…..if I have to spend one more night here with him, talking about 'I'm finally going to be with my sister' and mushy crap like that I'm going to beat myself with a rock."

I stared at him, surprised. "…..what?"

He ran his fingers through his hair and whined on. "Your brother…is freaking off….we've been here for two years…..a lot longer than we were supposed to be…..and during that time…we have barely spent a few hours apart from each other…please don't make me beg…I'm am a Prince…..and I have dignity but…if that's what will make you come I will throw away my pride and dignity just to get him to stop."

My mouth was open. _**I've never seen this side of him…..even though…..I've really just met him.**_

"He will lay in his bed in the middle of the night….and just start talking…I'm on the other bed….trying to sleep and he just freaking talks all night. Like last night. He kept me up talking about you…and his feelings about this whole situation…..your brother must not have any lungs….because he talked and talked…how he's awake…and fully functioning with zero hours of sleep is beyond me…." He took a few deep breaths.

"…ok." I said, not sure what else to say. Ikuto looked at me and came closer.

"Amu…..do this….if not for me…..do it for Tadase…..he obviously misses you and wants to spend time with you and….I swear if I'm alone with him again tonight one of us might not live to see the next day…"

I let out a sigh and look at Ikuto.

_**..What choice do I have?...**_


	13. Chapter Thirteen:Letting go just for now

_**(I hope to finish this chapter today. But I don't know if I will. I've been writing on this story more lately so we'll just have to wait and see. Like two weeks later….lol…not sure but I think I'm close to that estimate.)**_

**Chapter Thirteen: Letting go just for now….**

Ikuto and Tadase were walking me to the graveyard. I had nothing except the clothes I was wearing. It was a bit chilly and the moon was full. Before we left the house Tadase told me that only on a full moon may select people cross over to the other side and vice versa. Same with Communications, a Ouija board is best used in a graveyard at night when the moon is full but even then it's not certain that it will be successful. It's usually works better when someone has a connection to the other side.

I looked around starting to regret the whole "Not trying to smuggle some Anti-bacterial wipes or small bottles of gel". They wouldn't let me wear anything with pockets…and made sure all my Anti-bacterial products were accounted for when we left.

I pouted some thinking about it.

Ikuto was walking behind me to make sure I wouldn't try to run back. _**He really doesn't like being alone with Tadase apparently.**_

I smiled, remembering the scene in my room earlier today.

Tadase seemed to be walking alittle faster than before and looking around. I walked faster to catch up. I don't know why but the graveyard seems alittle different than the last time I went here. It's not less scary…it's more like….. Something's is wrong with the air.

I stopped making Ikuto walk into me. "Why did you stop?" He said, rubbing his chest.

I looked at Tadase. "…Something is weird. The graveyard…..feels weird."

Tadase looked at me and said. "…it's the shadows…they're here but not so far don't seem to be aware of your presence. It takes alittle time so we have to hurry and get to the tome."

Ikuto grabbed my right arm as Tadase grabbed my left arm, guiding me much farther in to the graveyard then before. "Why are you grabbing me?" I said, trying to keep my voice down.

I pretty much answered my own question as I saw this huge tome with a gargoyle peering at me on top of the chained door. I stared at it and knew if they weren't holding me, I would run.

"Let's forget about this whole thing….K?" I said, breathing faster.

Tadase said. "Amu. It's just a statue. It's not alive." As I looked at him, I heard a noise coming from the gargoyle. It sounded like cement cracking. I looked down, trying not to panic.

"Way to jinx it, Tadase. Way to go." Ikuto said as they were backing up, their arms still around my arms. I looked up and pieces of cement were falling off the gargoyle, revealing a grey skin.

"…..I think we're going to die….." I said, trying not to pass out.

Tadase was trying not to seem like he was scared. "It's not going to hurt us….i don't think."

I looked at him. "…..you don't think?" I began to breathe faster.

Ikuto said as the rest of the cement fell off the gargoyle and its yellow glowing eyes peered at me. "Maybe it's a friendly gargoyle…"

Its mouth began to move. I was about a minute or two from passing out at this point. "HUMAN….YOU DARE….AWAKEN—." His scary deep voice stopped as he kept looking at us. "YOU'VE BEEN HERE BEFORE…..I RECOGNIZE….THE ONE ON THE RIGHT….AND THE LEFT….BUT THE ONE IN THE MIDDLE…..YOU…..DON'T SEEM TO BE LIKE THE OTHER HUMANS…." His eyes felt like they were fixed on me. I could feel Tadase's grip get harder.

I bit my lip as I tried to stay conscious. _**IT'S TALKING…..IT'S SPEAKING WORDS…**_

"AND I CAN MOVE TOO MORTAL!" It spoke to me. "I CAN HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS." It shook its body, making the remaining pieces of cement fly off.

I felt Ikuto's grasp on my arm tighten. I looked at him then back then gargoyle.

It began to laugh and cough a few more pieces of cement out of its mouth. "WHAT BUSINESS DO YOU THREE HAVE TO BE BRAVE ENOUGH TO SEEK MY TOMB?"

My legs were starting to feel weak. Tadase said. "We wish to enter the realm with this human."

The gargoyle jumped off the door and landed on the slammed on the ground, moving quickly up to me then stopping and staring at me.

Tadase and Ikuto's arms were the only things keeping me up._** I'm going to die…aren't i?**_

The gargoyle's eyes turned red. I've seen this red before. It reminded me of the color of my eyes one of the times I was in the nurses office.

I was so mesmerized by the gargoyle's eyes that I all I could see was its eyes. Ikuto and Tadase were trying to move me back some more but I wouldn't move at all.

Then suddenly I could hear its' voice in my head. "MORTAL…YOU ARE SOMETHING….DIFFERENT…WE SHARE THE SAME EYES….WE DO…WHICH IS VERY STRANGE INDEED….ONLY THOSE WHO'VE DIED ARE HONORED WITH SUCH EYES….NOT ALL RECEIVE THEM OF COURSE…..BUT….I WONDER WHY YOU WERE BESTOWED SUCH POWERS….."

I breathe faster and close my eyes, trying to calm down my breathing.

"HUMAN….OPEN YOUR EYES…." I tried to keep them closed but in the end I opened them and the gargoyle grinned. "NOW….THOSE ARE THE EYES WE SHARE….YOU ARE RECEIVING YOUR SIGHT—."

There was a loud noise coming from all sides of the graveyard and the next thing I knew, I could hear the glass around the street lamps shattered onto the road and onto the ground. The wind also had a sudden tornado like breeze to it.

Tadase was looking all around." They know we are here now!" he yelled.

The gargoyle was still staring intensely at me. "…..you know what to do…."

I looked at him with a confused look and Ikuto was pulling on my arm trying to pull me into the tomb but I still wouldn't move. Something in me was telling me….not to run away even though I want to….i just want to wake up from what I thought was a dream come true but in fact is nothing but a nightmare.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: What the hell am i?

(Well. i finally finished my last chapter, partially because I was riding in a car for 3 hours to Salinas….and I'm starting this chapter on another 3 hours road trip back to Elk Grove…-_-….looking forward to it. Lol. But I am sorry for the long wait. This month has been crazy for me and next month will most likely be even crazier. In case you were wondering, I am starting college in August and soccer practice starts this Monday, Aug. 1. And you're probably thinking. Wtf am I reading this when I want to read the hurry and write it, lol. Or something like that, but I like to have an introduction. And that was yesterday. I'm writing this one today.)

_**Chapter fourteen: What the hell am i?**_

My eyes opened suddenly to see my surrounding back to normal. The gargoyle was back on the door, the wind was still creepy but not murderous. I don't understand.

Tadase and Ikuto were still holding on to my arms and were staring at the door.

Tadase said. "Amu. It's just a statue. It's not alive." I looked at him confused. He said that before. "What—." Then I a noise coming from the gargoyle. It sounded like cement cracking. I looked at Ikuto and he was surprised. _**Why is he surprised? He saw it not but a few minutes ago.**_

"Way to jinx it, Tadase. Way to go." Ikuto said as they were backing up, their arms still around my arms. I looked up and pieces of cement were falling off the gargoyle, revealing a same grey skin.

"What is going on here?" I said, looking at Tadase.

Tadase was trying not to seem like he was scared. "It's not going to hurt us….i don't think."

I looked at him and whispered. "…..i know I'm not crazy….this just happened…" I began to breathe faster.

Ikuto said as the rest of the cement fell off the gargoyle and its yellow glowing eyes peered at me. "Maybe it's a friendly gargoyle…"

Its mouth began to move. I was about a minute or two from passing out at this point. "HUMAN….YOU DARE….AWAKEN—." His scary deep voice stopped as he kept looking at us. "YOU'VE BEEN HERE BEFORE…..I RECOGNIZE….THE ONE ON THE RIGHT….AND THE LEFT….BUT THE ONE IN THE MIDDLE…..YOU…..DON'T SEEM TO BE LIKE THE OTHER HUMANS…." His eyes felt like they were fixed on me. I could feel Tadase's grip get harder.

I bit my lip. _**This is getting weird….what's happening?...You can hear me right? Please tell me what's happening….**_

It spoke to me. "YES, MORTAL. I CAN HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS." It shook its body, making the remaining pieces of cement fly off.

I felt Ikuto's grasp on my arm tighten. I looked at him then back then gargoyle.

It began to laugh and cough a few more pieces of cement out of its mouth. "WHAT BUSINESS DO YOU THREE HAVE TO BE BRAVE ENOUGH TO SEEK MY TOMB?"

Tadase said. "We wish to enter the realm with this human."

The gargoyle jumped off the door and landed on the slammed on the ground, moving quickly up to me then stopping and staring at me.

The gargoyle's eyes turned red, just like a few minutes ago.

I was so mesmerized by the gargoyle's eyes that all I could see was its eyes again. Ikuto and Tadase were trying to move me back some more but I refused to move.

Then suddenly I could hear its' voice in my head.**_ "MORTAL…YOU ARE SOMETHING….DIFFERENT…WE SHARE THE SAME EYES….WE DO…WHICH IS VERY STRANGE INDEED….ONLY THOSE WHO'VE DIED ARE HONORED WITH SUCH EYES….NOT ALL RECEIVE THEM OF COURSE…..BUT….I WONDER WHY YOU WERE BESTOWED SUCH POWERS….._"**

I breathe faster and close my eyes, trying to calm down my breathing.

_**"HUMAN….OPEN YOUR EYES…."**_ I tried to keep them closed but in the end I opened them and the gargoyle grinned. **_"NOW….THOSE ARE THE EYES WE SHARE….YOU ARE RECEIVING YOUR SIGHT—._"** He stopped as he looked even deeper at me.

_**"THOSE EYES…YOU ACTIVATED YOUR POWERS…THEN THAT MEANS….THIS HAS HAPPENED ALREADY IN YOUR EYES. WHICH ALSO MEANS THAT YOU….WHO IS MARKED BY THE SHADOWS….IS BEING HUNTED…..IS THAT THE REASON YOU DARE SOUGHT OUT MY TOMB?"**_

I nodded and said. "Yes. But…..i don't understand what you mean about powers…" Tadase looked at me. "What's going on?"

The Gargoyle looked around and spoke to us all. "TAKE GOOD CARE OF HER…..ONCE SHE LEARNS HOW TO TAKE CARE OF HER POWERS…..SHE'LL BE OF GREAT….GREAT HELP."

The gargoyle backed up some and stood up on its legs and let out a roar.

Then the loud noise from before came from all sides of the graveyard again and along with the glass around the street lamps shattering onto the road and onto the ground. Even the murderous wind came back

Tadase was looking all around." They know we are here now!" he yelled.

The gargoyle was still staring intensely at me. "SEEK OUT MY HALF BROTHER ONCE YOU ENTER INTO THE OTHER SIDE WITH MY TOMB….PRINCE IKUTO KNOWS WHERE HE IS…BUT WHEN YOU MEET HIM MORTAL, GIVE HIM A PIECE OF MY SCALE SO HE KNOWS I SENT YOU."

Ikuto and Tadase ran with me over to the Gargoyle and Ikuto pulled off one of the scales and we ran to the tomb door. I looked back at the gargoyle and he was fighting off the shadows with his claws, wings and teeth. I felt bad leaving him here with the mess I brought.

Tadase pulled me into the tomb after then got it opened and pull it closed from the inside. "What is happening? What powers?"

I couldn't really see anything. There wasn't any light. Either Ikuto or Tadase was holding my hand as they leaded me further inside the tomb. "Well….i honestly am not exactly sure what your power is Amu…..Ikuto what about you?"

Ikuto coughed. "I do know his brother…he was a priest in our castle but as for what her power is or even his power is. He left a little while after you were brought into the castle…..I have no clue either."

Tadase sighed and asked me. "What do you remember, Amu?"

I stumbled over something that felt like a branch and I felt a hand on my lower back. The moment I felt his hand on my back I realized that Ikuto was the one who was leading me. I blushed.

I told them about how everything repeated it's self after the Gargoyle made my eyes turn red again. "Everything pretty much happened like it did except for us entering here and the gargoyle fighting the shadows off. It was like someone rewinded everything or something. I'm not too sure."

Tadase coughed alittle. "Hmmmmm…..it sounds like you have something in you that can either allow you to see in to the future or something that can take you back after…..you "activate"….well….we'll find out after we find his brother."

As we kept walking down the tunnel, there was alittle bit of light farther away. We walked faster toward it and when we came out of it wasn't anything I was expecting.

Normally, when you think of a different realm, you think it's going to be so different and there will be ghosts or monsters but nothing. It looked like I never left Tokyo. The only thing that is different from what I can see is where we came out there is no graveyard.

There was an arch over the entrance and we were standing on a hill with what kind of looked like grass on the ground. I looked around, looking for the light we saw but it wasn't here. It was as dark the graveyard; expect in the distance I could see the lights of the city coming from the buildings. The air smelled of lilies and I didn't feel that we were in danger.

For the first time in so long, I felt safer and come to think about it, sane. I smiled and looked at Tadase. He was smiling too as he was looking at the buildings, even though he had a little bit of dirt on his cheek. Then I looked at Ikuto who was looking at me, smiling. I felt the urge to blush but fought it off to my best ability.

I coughed and broke the silence. "Wow. This looks almost just like my Tokyo."

Ikuto said. "Y-yeah. Almost but trust me. Once you enter the city, you'll see the just how different it really is."

I looked at Tadase and he was still smiling. "It's good to be home again." I smiled alittle more and tried to ignore the dirt on his face to my best ability.

"Hey, guys. Do they have cleaning supplies here?" I asked. They both looked at me and laughed. "What? I'm being seriously. You both know I won't last one day, let alone an hour without something."

They led me down the hill. "We'll go shopping AFTER we take you to the castle to settle in." Tadase said.

"CASTLE?" I said, totally surprised. "There's a castle?" I started looking around as we grew closer but couldn't see one.

Ikuto laughed and said. "Of course there would be. I'm a prince after all."

I stuck my tongue out at him and then saw we were at the foot of the city and everything that was distant, now seemed so close and even brighter than before. My eyes were drawn to every building in front of us as we walked on the sidewalk.

Normally, I would be freaking out rubbing my anti-bacterial gel all over my hands but it was a lot cleaner than my Tokyo. It wasn't sparkling or anything; there was still some dirt on the ground or on the street and even in the alleyway. But somehow it seemed cleaner.

The only thing that I really found odd was that there was no one out except us. Not a cat or a dog…..no one which was kind of creeping me out but at the same time makes me happy that there is less germs spreading around.

"Where is everybody?" I asked.

Tadase said. "They're at home. We have a 12 curfew here." He looked down some. "We better hurry and get to the castle."

Ikuto nodded and said. "Before we run into trouble. We wouldn't want Amu's first time here to be stained."

I looked at him. "What trouble?...and…..i think being attacked by shadows and being terrified by a talking gargoyle…kind of already stained my experience."

Tadase frowned. "We should have hurried up…then maybe they wouldn't have sensed us so fast."

Before I could reply, Ikuto grabbed my wrist and yanked me hard into the alleyway.

"OW. What the hell—." I said but Ikuto covered my mouth before I could finish.

Tadase was beside me, cautioning me with his hand and then whispered. "It's the patrol. We can't be out here."

I was oh so surprisingly confused again. _**I thought we were supposed to be here.**_

From the corner of my eye, I could see something starting walk past the alleyway. At first I wasn't sure what it was but when I was able to see it fully. It certainly didn't look human. It was maybe alittle bit taller than Ikuto and had shiny armor on. But the mystery thing was holding it's helmet so I got a good look at its face.

I wanted to ask Ikuto what it was because from what I could tell, its head was black…..as if it was wearing a ski mask or maybe it's their skin. You could see impression of a face but other than that, there was a large X over its face.

It walked past us and then after a minute or two. Tadase said. "This patrol is one of the X-EGG division…..something must have happened when we were away."

Ikuto nodded. "Yeah. They aren't regular patrol…..we must go to the castle now and talk to my father." Tadase nodded and looked at me then at Ikuto. "Aren't you going to let Amu go?"

"Oh. I almost forgot." He said, then let go of me. I was about to wipe off my mouth but for some reason I didn't.

Tadase guided me from the alley and we rushed to this shop. "I thought we were going to the castle." I said.

Ikuto smiled and said. "We are. This is the entrance."

I looked at him. "Entrance? It's a Udon shop." This shop was the only one that didn't have their light on. Ikuto stepped in first and Tadase stepped in after him. I gulped and closed my eyes. "Here I go."

I walked into the dark shop.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Surprise surprise

(Well. time to start writing on this chapter as well. -^_^- I just got back from soccer practice…still a bit out of breath….so it shows just how much I want to keep updating. Hmmmm…..let's see. Oh. I would like to thank you all for commenting. I really enjoyed reading them and building on ur suggestions. I am super freaking sorry about the long delay. I started my first week of college like two weeks ago but then I got this nasty flu I'm going to be writing whenever I can so I can update at least somewhat recently.-Okay. Sorry about this ridiculous long wait. I'm seriously super sorry been awfully busy. I did a quick switch of colleges this fall and am a freshman at the Ai institute here in Sacramento for Media Arts and Animation. .)

_**Chapter Fifteen: Surprise, Surprise~**_

We walked through what felt like seconds of empty space in the Udon shop. Ikuto and Tadase we walking close to me and we emerged through the shop and into this magical garden. It reminded me of the garden back at the school in my Tokyo but it just seemed more "sparkly" I guess.

The aroma of roses floated through the air. The white pedestals all held different kinds of potted plants except for one pedestal, it didn't hold anything. Tadase let out a sigh of relief. "We are home now, Ikuto. Truly." He smiled.

When I looked at Ikuto, he looked happy but there was something else. He almost looked sad. I thought he would be happy to be back after what he told me back in my room.

Tadase took my attention back when he pointed straight and said. "Amu. That's the castle."

I turned my head and looked into the distance. I felt jaw drop some. There was seriously a castle. It was right past this garden. "…..So…Ikuto wasn't lying?" I asked, still shocked.

Ikuto looked at me. "Why would I lie to you?" he yelled at me.

I looked at him. "Because you're a liar…..and a pervert." I smiled and Tadase was playing referee as we advanced through the garden and its many flowers, not to mention a maze built out of like 10 feet tall bushes.

We were walking for so long and yet Ikuto and I still kept arguing. It's amazing just how long we can get going. "Flat chest! Flat Chest! Flat chest!" He yelled at me again.

I yelled back. "Pervert Prince! Pervert Prince! Pervert Prince!" Tadase was rubbing his forehead, trying to figure out a solution to stop us from arguing.

Ikuto continued this endless cycle of insulting chants and followed. Tadase just kept walking shaking his head some. As we got out of the maze, there was a huge castle in front of me. It didn't have a draw bridge or a mote, just this huge wooden door with black steel hinges.

I stopped arguing as the doors opened. Ikuto was still calling me a flat chest though. "Your Highness!" A high pitched voice said from the doors. This woman came running through the doors, out of breath and bows hastily. She had orange hair and these little pig tails tied with blue ribbons. She reminded me of someone but I'm not sure who. She bowed to Tadase too and just smiled real big.

Tadase smiled to and said. "We're home, Yaya." Her brown eyes just glistened as she heard that.

Yaya looked like she was about to cry and then recovered very quickly with another smile. "A lot has happened since you've been gone…..there is a lot that must be addressed." Her smile faded somewhat as she saw me. "Who is this?"

Tadase coughed some. "This is my sister Amu." Yaya's expression was shocked but there was something else but I'm not sure what it was. "Nice to meet you, Yaya-san." I said, feeling awkward.

She smiled again. "Same, Amu-san. Let's go into the castle, shall we?"

We advanced through this spectacular castle. On pedestals leading into like 10 different rooms were such priceless objects, jewels, vases and on one particular pedestal there was something I felt so drawn to.

I stopped and walked towards it. As I stared at it, I felt my heart stir and an image sat in my head. It felt important, something that I should recognize but I don't. I can't figure out what it is. The object lying on the pedestal was a jewelry box. It didn't glisten like the other things but it was having an effect on me.

I felt someone stand next to me. "I see….your transfixed on this box." I looked up at this tall man. He had hair as black as night and eyes like the ocean in my opinion but that may be going just alittle bit too far. His voice was somewhat deep and he was wearing a black shirt, with black pants and black formal shoes.

He gave off this kinda cold feeling Ikuto's eyes have. I nodded and coughed alittle. "There's something about it….I don't know what it is." He picked it up off the pedestal and handed it to me. "Wait—I don't think we should touch it…..it doesn't belong to us and there is no telling how many germs are on it." I said, frantically.

He just grinned and put it in my hands. I stared at him and then looked at the box more closely. "I'm going to be put it back…..i don't…want to break it…I don't know where it's been…." I started to say but I still couldn't put it down, no matter how rational it would be to put it back.

My heart was pounding and I felt my body warming up, the longer I held it. I traced my finger over the lock on the box. The box looked like an antique, something that's cherished and has been well taken care of for a long time. It felt warm as I kept tracing the lock.

"AMU-SAN?" Yaya yelled as she snatched the box away from my hands and placed it back on the pedestal. I stared at her, not sure what was happening. "What are you doing? You can't touch that! Not that…." She continued to yell at me. Her eyes were starting to scare me some, they looked like they had a murderous rage in them. Tadase and Ikuto followed her to me and were as confused just as me.

I apologized over and over and said. "I'm sorry…I didn't know I wasn't supposed to touch it…you should apologize too Mr.—." I turned to that man who was next to me but he wasn't there. "What the hell? Where did he go?" I turned all around, but he wasn't here. "He was right here…right here." I pointed at the ground.

Yaya stepped forward toward me with this grimace on her face. "If it weren't for the fact you were Tadase's sister…and Ikuto's guest….you would be thrown in the castle's dungeon and then tossed into the forest for the creatures to feast on you." I just stared at her. _**Ok. I'm scared now…Tadase if you can hear me….please help….I can't move at all….**_

Tadase was as shocked and frightened as me. Ikuto stepped in thankfully and pulled Yaya off me and said. "What happened to you Yaya? You were never like this before."

She bowed and apologized. "Well, Your highness…a lot has changed." She calmly walked away, giving me one last dagger glare. I fell to the ground scared out of my mind and breathing faster. Tadase collected himself and kneeled down next to me and asked me if I was ok but I couldn't answer. The breathing got worse and worse, till I fell over out of breath. The last thing I saw before I passed out was Ikuto and Tadase crowded around me and behind them, the man who disappeared.


	16. Chapter sixteen: Behind the Scenes

(Finally finished the last chapter; TT_TT thank you fingers~ Now, let's see if I finish this one either this week or at least before Halloween, my fav. Holiday~ If you want to listen to the melody I picked. It won't let me post the full url, so i'll just say. it's on youtube and it's name is: IU Cruel Fairytale- Music Box Version; I love it. The real song is epic but this is just as good. -^_^-)

_**Chapter Sixteen: Behind the scenes**_

My ears were filled with this light melody. It sounded like a music box of some kind but it just played and played, I'm not sure where it was coming from. My eyes opened to see the garden that was outside the Udon shop. It was more radiant then before, like someone made it more livelier than before. The flowers looked just so breath taking, the smell in the air was to die for. I was wearing a white sun dress, with my hair down. Everything just seemed like it came out of a utopia. No germs, no problems, just this peaceful music and the garden. I looked around to see no one around. I began to roam around some and I headed toward the castle, through the maze and when I reached the doors, they were already open.

It was as if I was being invited inside. I looked around, not sure if I should enter but I did. It all looked the same. _**This has to be a dream…**_ I continued to walk down the halls. The pedestals were all there still and the objects, except for the jewelry box. It was missing.

I hurried over to the pedestal, I don't know why I'm worried about it but I am. I closed my eyes and then turned around as I heard someone's voice as the music grew lighter. It was Tadase's voice. "Amu. Wake up. Wake up. Let's take her to our room for now." Ikuto and Tadase then lifted my body down the corridors.

I just stared. _**What the hell is happening?**_ I followed them through the halls and looked at my body being carried away. _**I'm not dead. I'm not dead. I didn't die. I'm still alive**_. I did my best to chant these words to make them believable to myself.

They went into a room, there were three big beds arranged in this huge room. This room is as big as the downstairs in my house. I looked around to see swords, shields, books, so many books everywhere. I walked over to my body. I looked like I was sleeping peacefully.

Tadase was sitting beside me and Ikuto sat on the floor. Tadase looked concerned while Ikuto looked more sad then anything. "What is happening to this castle Tadase? There's something off here. Maybe Amu fainting was some sort of warning."

Tadase looked down. "I don't know. With everything that is happening, I just don't know. I do know that…..I can't seem to help Amu any…..I hate feeling helpless." He picked up a pillow and threw it against the wall.

Ikuto got up and said. "But one thing for sure is that we must find Nikaidou if we want to help Amu…..and figure out our next move." Tadase nodded and then reached in his pocket and admired the scale we were given. "I don't know about this. I feel bad that we've dragged her into this. We don't even know if we can save her…..I would do anything to….be able…to."

He slipped the scale back into his pocket and Ikuto placed his hand on Tadase's shoulder. I felt like crying, I don't know if it was for myself or for Tadase. I looked to the door to see Yaya. She was glaring again, but not at me or the me now. I think she was glaring at my body. _**What the hell is her problem?**_

She looked like she was trying to enter quietly, with this cart. It had a Chinese styled teapot and teacups. There was a container holding sugar cubes and honey. She smiled big as she said. "I brought some tea to apologize for today. Is she napping?"

Tadase was about to speak but Ikuto cut him off and said. "Yeah. She is. The trip here really exhausted her." Tadase looked at Ikuto. I looked at Ikuto. I wonder why he lied. She poured the tea into three cups and dropped two sugar cubes into them.

Yaya said. "I remembered that you both like two cubes in your tea and to put the secret ingredient in. Turn around now." Ikuto and Tadase smiled some and turned around. I smiled too. "Maybe…..she's not…so bad." I said to myself. Tadase looked around.

Yaya scolded him. "No peeking!" He nodded and turned back. I smiled then as I looked back at Yaya, she was pulling something out of her pocket. It was a small vial of something. I felt my blood go cold some as I watched her pour it into their cups. As the liquid swirled into the tea it kinda made it bubble and boil some. Then she quickly put the vial away and added honey to the cups.

Yaya smiled and said. "Ok. Enjoy." They got up from the bed and grabbed the cups Yaya gave them. She lifted her cup to her lips, grinning. As Tadase lifted his cup about to drink it, I yelled. "TADASE!" Tadase dropped his tea cup and it fell on the floor breaking the cup. He looked around frantically. "What was that?...Oh, I'm sorry. I'll clean this up."

Yaya smiled and said. "It's ok. Ikuto how does it taste?" She looked at him intensely. He was about to take a drink. "TADASE! DON'T LET HIM DRINK IT! IT'S POISONED! SHE'S TRYING TO HURT YOU! PLEASE BELIEVE ME!"

Tadase gently grabbed the cup from Ikuto and said. "Did you put honey in this?" He smelled it.

I stared at this, not sure what was happening but glad they didn't drink it. Yaya smiled and nodded. "Yeah, why?" Tadase said as he poured it on the floor slowly. "Ikuto can't stomach honey, you know that. He hasn't been able to since he was little."

Ikuto looked at Tadase, like he had gone crazy. "Why did you pour on the floor?" Tadase motioned for Ikuto to look down. The tea from the broken cup and the tea he just poured on the floor was bubbling and starting to scorch the floor.

Ikuto clenched his fist and said. "Yaya…..why?" He looked up and she had a dagger in her hand. She was pressing her finger on the tip.

Yaya sighed. "I didn't want to have to resort to this type of violence…we did of course grow up together." Suddenly, I heard the music make this shattering sound and it grew silent. Tadase and Ikuto looked so sad.

I stood in front of them. "I know how it feels to be helpless Tadase…I know it all too well. I don't want to be a burden to you…..i don't want you to suffer because of me but….i feel it's already too late…..i don't understand what is happening…but I want to help. I don't know if this is right but I'm going to try and do it. I'm scared but I can't do this right?"

I looked at Tadase and he was looking at my body. "Amu. Is that you?" I poked his chest even though it didn't look like he felt it. "She's going to kill you both….i think that's what she's going to do but I'm going to try to do something…..do anything I can."

Tadase stared at Yaya. "How are you going to do anything?" Ikuto was staring at Tadase some. "Pay attention to the girl with the weapon." I turned to Yaya, trying to think of anything that could possibly help. Nothing I can do will stop this.

She pushed the cart to the floor and stepped forward, she smiled some. I know she doesn't know it but she was standing just inches from me. I stared her in the eyes and bit my lip. Ikuto looked around for something to grab and Tadase did the same.

I refused to move, no matter how scared I am. I lifted my hand and clenched it and punched her in her face. I held my hand as it throbbed some. That was the first time I ever hit someone and it freaking hurt. She fell to the ground some, gasping in pain. "What the hell was that?" Ikuto tried to grab the dagger but she quickly got back up and snatched it before him.

I was leaning over holding my hand. "My first fight and I didn't hit hard enough…." Tadase said. "You did that Amu?" He covered his mouth. Yaya smiled and was now aiming for my body. Ikuto picked up one of the swords in the room and pointed it at Yaya. "Stop this now." She smiled and advanced in her attack.


End file.
